The Adventures of Cristel Butterfly
by ravangel
Summary: Esta es la secuela de The Quest of Cristel Butterfly, Nuevas aventuras, con enemigos extraños, pero con los mismos Kar, Marco y Bill acompañándola en esta nueva Historia.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Cristel** **Butterfly CH 1.**

* * *

Happy New Year for everyone! What an exited day new objectives, new happiness and most of all here's the new fanfic **The Adventures of Cristel Butterfly**!

So let us begin!

Oh by the way, someone said that feel uncomfortable reading **The Quest of Cristel Butterfly** , about Marco and Cristel relationship well just keep reading nothing it's what they look it.

I've a lot ideas for this new fanfic, no spoiler of course, but if something keep make you feel uncomfortable, skip it if you want, but that's not the idea.

Anyways apologies from my part, the fanfic it's for one reason, good luck and happy New Year.

Bye!

* * *

 **Preparations.**

* * *

Hola a todos mi Nombre es Cristel Butterfly son la Hija de la reina Star Butterfly lo cual me convierte en una princesa, lo cual eso es obvio, pero en caso de que no tengas idea de quién soy yo, te pondré un poco al día.

Desde mi infancia nunca conocí a mi Padre de hecho solo una persona coincidía con las mismas características que dictaban que era él, todos en el castillo lo decían e incluso lo daban como un hecho, yo también pestañaba así.

Esto fue hasta al día que cumplí mis 14 años y La varita real fue entregada a mí, en ese momento descubrí que la yo que veía a diario en el espejo no era yo, sino una simple ilusión.

Por lo tanto me embarque en un Búsqueda para poder encontrar a mi Padre, para mucha decepción nada de lo que esperaba que sucedería como lo había imaginado.

"¡Salieron mucho mejor de lo que esperaba!" Cristel.

Esto fue gracias a alguien que me acompaño y me protegió alguien muy especial para mí, con su ayuda y la de su compañero inseparable el cual se volvió mi mejor amigo, logramos nuestro objetivo.

"Oye ¿No olvidas a alguien?" Bill.

"¡HO! Perdón me deje llevar" Cristel.

Y por supuesto también tengo a mi compañero inseparable el cual es Bill mi Varita, por raro o extraño e incluso anormal mi Varita cobro vida, pero por lo más raro que sea él es un excelente maestro en el uso de la Magia y sabe todo tipo de Hechizos.

Mucho más fácil de entender que Glossaryck y sus dichosos acertijos, por cierto a Bill no le agrada mucho.

"¡Cof!" Bill.

Muy bien, Bill detesta a Glossaryck y supongo que es lo mismo para él, pero aun así, nosotros cuatro logramos nuestro objetivo atravesando cualquier cosa que se no ponga en nuestro camino.

Ni ladrones, Rebeldes, Asesinos, Bestias feroces, ni siquiera mi Madre quien es muy poderosa puede detenernos siempre y cuando estemos juntos, porque somos invencibles.

Ahora los cuatros volvemos a estar juntos para una nueva aventura, ahora buscaremos los tesoros de la gran antigua Bóveda los cuales se perdieron por todas la dimensiones.

Esta es nuestra nueva aventura y estoy segura de que muchas más seguirán hasta que seamos felices por siempre.

* * *

"¡¿Qué tal?! ¡¿No es genial?!" Cristel.

" **Buena introducción Sub-chef** " Kar.

"Se llamara The Quest of Cristel Butterfly" Cristel.

Con una nueva Aventura por delante a Cristel le es muy difícil poder contener su emoción, tanto que decidió crear su propio libro con la historia de su vida ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea un éxito.

"Me alegra que tengas toda esa energía" Marco.

Con una de sus manos Marco acaricia al cabeza de Cristel con delicadeza, solo espera no incomodarla o hacerla sentir como una Niña, después de todo los niños a esa edad no les gusta que los traten como tal.

"Gracias" Cristel.

Pero Cristel no es una Niña cualquiera y ese aprecio por parte de Marco simplemente le provoca que su corazón sienta un fuerte orgullo.

Ambos se conocen desde hace cuatro años pero solo cuatro días atrás fue el momento en el cual verdaderamente se conocieron, los dos dieron sus nombre, sus deseos, sus anhelos y además sus propósitos.

Marco no puede evitar preguntarse si este es el sentimiento que un Padre debería tener al ver que sus niños están creciendo.

" **Siento interrumpirlos pero tenemos trabajo que hacer Marco** " Kar.

Y de alguna manera Kar es capaz de arruinar este tipo de momentos, pero eso es cierto hay mucho trabajo por delante.

"Lo sé Kar, Lo sé" Marco.

Y con eso reanudan su camino original.

* * *

Una vez que el cuarteto se acerca a Ciudad Gremio Marco se detiene y voltea hacia Cristel y Bill.

"Bien, entonces Kar, Cristel y Bill irán por los suministros" Marco.

Marco les entrega una pequeña bolsa con efectivo.

"Solo que sean moderados, este es todo lo que nos quedó después de la destrucción de la bóveda" Marco.

" **Descuida Marco mientras este con ellos todo estará bien** " Kar.

"Es por eso que estoy preocupado" Marco.

Ambos comparten una pequeña sonrisa entre ellos, debido al tiempo que han permanecido juntos no hace falta palabras para saber lo que uno u otro piensa o siente.

De hecho Kar ya tiene una idea de lo que Marco está diciendo.

"Am. . . Espera. . . ¿Kar? ¿No se supone que ustedes dos están, no sé, pegados?" Cristel.

Marco y Kar mantienen su sonrisa tranquila mientras observan a Cristel.

"No exactamente la verdad es. . ." Marco.

Marco hace una pequeña mirada hacia el tentáculo Kar que se encuentra al lado derecho del cuello.

" **. . . Que puedo pasar de persona a persona a voluntad** " Kar.

"¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Cómo lo haces?!" Cristel.

Esto sin duda levanta el entusiasmo de Cristel.

" **De esta manera** " Kar.

Marco toma con delicadeza la mano de Cristel y antes de poder darse cuenta el tentáculo en el hombro derecho de Marco desaparece y con un sonido extraño Cristel pudo sentir como algo recorrido su brazo.

Pcu!

Repentinamente el tentáculo Kar aparece en cuello del lado izquierdo de Cristel.

" **¡De esta manera!** " Kar.

Ante esta repentina aparición de Kar, la pequeña Cristel no puede evitar quedar boquiabierta.

"¡Tenemos un intruso!" Bill.

En medio del sobresalto Bill comienza a brillar con gran intensidad.

" **¡Espera! ¡Soy Yo! ¡Kar!** " Kar.

"¡Oye tranquilo!" Marco.

Tanto Kar como Marco comienzan a entrar en pánico debido a la inesperada reacción de la Varita Bill.

"¡Bill Tranquilízate es Kar!" Cristel.

". . . " Bill.

La intensa luz lentamente se detiene temporalmente mientras escucha las palabras de Cristel.

"¿Kar? ¿No es intruso?" Bill.

Los tres niegan fuertemente ante a la pregunta de Bill.

"Ok" Bill.

Sin más que decir la luz que Bill estaba emitiendo se desvanece, dejando a los tres con un silencio y lleno de inquietud.

"Al menos avisen me de antemano, ahora volveré a dormir" Bill.

"¡¿Ni siquiera estabas escuchando?!" Cristel/Marco.

Ambos gritan en perfecta sincronía haciendo que Marco y Cristel hagan una pequeña risa a pesar del posible ataque Mágico.

" **Por un momento creí que moriría** " Kar.

Luego de poner todo en orden y de que Marco les entregara a los tres una lista muy larga de suministros retoman camino a Ciudad Gremio.

* * *

"Muy iré a al Bar para reportar la situación a Higgs no vemos en tres Horas en la salida sur para entonces" Marco.

Cristel simplemente observa a Marco caminando en dirección opuesta a ellos con una intranquilidad, no es que Higgs sea una mala persona pero la interacción entre ella y Marco la molesta un poco.

"¿Celosa?" Bill.

Se puede notar que Bill la intenta molestar.

"¡Hum!" Cristel.

Con un pequeño puchero Cristel comienza su caminata a la ciudad para conseguir lo que les pidió Marco.

" **Celosa** " Kar.

Y no podían faltar las burlas de Kar.

"¡No estoy celosa!" Cristel.

* * *

No es fácil seguir caminando hacia el Bar bueno es extraño Marco fue el Co-fundador, posee la mitad de la ganancias en él, su autoridad está a la par con el Actual Maestro de Ciudad Gremio y sin contar la increíble popularidad en todas las dimensiones, a pesar de conservar ese horrible apodo.

Pero eso quedo en cosa del pasado, en el momento que declaro a la Maestra de Ciudad Gremio que tomaría un Trabajo negro perdió toda autoridad y ganancias, sumando el hecho de que también fue "Expulsado" lo cual es algo muy malo.

Sim embargo esa no es la razón de este sensación, la verdad es Marco no desea ver a Higgs, después de esa despedida tan emotiva como suelen suceder en esas películas románticas.

Lo que esperaba era una muerte honorable o por lo menos escapar de la vista de todos para jamás volver ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta convertirse en una leyenda en Ciudad Gremio.

Pero en su lugar las cosas no salieron en ningún sentido de la expectativa, Primero está el Hecho de autonombrarse como la persona que secuestro a la Princesa de Mewni, lo cual lo hace un verdadero criminal.

Segundo los cargos por atacar a la Reina de Mewni, empezando por intento de secuestro, intento de asesinato, atacar a la Guardia Real de Mewni, Daños equipamiento Real, conspiración, Traición, entre muchas más.

Y por último, la cual es la más problemática de la situación, la Destrucción de la Bóveda de Ciudad Gremio, Armas de todo tipo, Armaduras de colección, equipamiento ultra raro, material raro, oro.

Normalmente esto significa encarcelamiento, luego tortura por mucho tiempo y la final Muerte o Cristalización dependiendo de la decisión del juzgado.

Afortunadamente Higgs resolvió este asunto haciendo una cuartada muy creíble además ayudo mucho que Star aceptara esa cuartada, pero lo más probable es que fue convencida por Cristel.

Final feliz. . . Como si lo fuera, cuando la situación se había calmado Higgs estaba muy molesta con Marco su ira fue tan grande que por un momento le hizo pensar que moriría.

Al contrario de toda expectativa ella exigió que Marco se "Retirara" como Co-fundador, ceder su parte a la actual Maestra de Ciudad Gremio, perder sus derechos como Trabajador SS, haciéndole creer a todos de que él estaba en muy malas condiciones "Retiro Honorable" según dijo.

Claro que este retiro le permite a Marco tener una pensión a todo su arduo trabajo en este tiempo, pero ahora que Higgs controla toda Ciudad Gremio incluyendo la mencionada pensión de Marco.

Eso significa que si Marco desea obtener su dinero debe rogar a Higgs por ello, por el resto de sus días, lo cual nos lleva a la situación actual.

Marco debe reponer todo lo destruido en la bóveda de Ciudad Gremio como castigo sacado de su propio bolsillo y para ello debe ir al Bar donde esta Higgs para pedir una porción de oro justo para reponer todo.

" _Pero es muy difícil hablar con ella_ " Marco.

A pesar de que ella está enojada con Marco todavía lo sigue mirando de la manera cuando compartieron su último beso de despedida.

"¡Victoria!"

Una vez que llego a la puerta del Bar se escuchan gritos de celebración por la batalla, estos chicos todavía siguen celebrando después de que ha pasado una par de días.

Esto le provoca aparecer una sonrisa es bueno saber que a pesar lo tensa que se volvió la relación entre Higgs y Marco no a afectado la moral de nadie.

Luego de un suspiro no tiene otra opción más que entrar y enfrentar las cosas.

"Hora de ser Hombre ¿Verdad?" Marco.

Eso sería lo que Kar le diría, con eso Marco abre la puerta del Bar entre la celebración algunos miraron a Marco e incluso lo saludaron como normalmente lo harían.

Otros lo felicitaban por su gran trabajo y por su retiro, también había novatos ahí lo cual lo rodearon, llenándolo de cumplidos, autógrafos, en otro tiempo esto lo hubiese elevado su ego, pero ahora es diferente ¿Sera que esto significa que se está haciéndose viejo?

"¡Marco!"

Repentinamente Marco es abrazado con gran fuerza la suficiente como para hacerlo caer pero gracias a su actual experiencia se logra mantener de pie.

"¡¿Eres Marco?! ¡¿Realmente eres Marco?!"

Con una sonrisa tranquila mueve hacia atrás a la Chica de piel morena, cabello verde muy largo sostenido por una colleta, la cual se nota las pequeñas lágrimas de alegría a través de sus lentes casi empañados.

"Lo soy, Kelly, con algunos cambios" Marco.

"Tonto" Kelly.

Con una sonrisa Kelly se quita las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Mantuve mi promesa Marco" Kelly.

Seria por el momento o pudiera ser por algo inocente sin un significado ambos se tomaron de las manos mientras se mantienen con la vista sobre ellos, aunque Marco no pueda ver puede sentir donde se encuentra la vista de Kelly en ese momento.

"Lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho, ni siquiera sería capaz de pagarlo más que con mi vida" Marco.

"Marco" Kelly.

Marco todavía recuerda la sensación de las manos fuertes pero suaves de Kelly, el poder tocar a uno de sus viejos amigos es agradable, esto le hace reconsiderar a Marco si debería seguir manteniéndose oculto o decirle a todos que no está muerto.

"¿M-Marco?" Kelly.

El pulso de Kelly cambio un poco.

"S-Si solo puedes p-pagar con tu vida. . . ¿Podríamos intentar. . . ?" Kelly.

" **Parece que ya encontraste a Marco** " Higgs.

Y esa voz no es nada amable es sin duda muy mala, tanto que le provoca a Marco una escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

"De hecho estábamos empezando a reencontrarnos ~" Kelly.

¡¿Por qué rayos la estas desafiando?! Eso es lo que Marco realmente quisiera gritar pero el ambiente le da la sensación que si dice una palabra probablemente las cosas predirán empeorar.

"Bueno no es que me importe mucho. . . Pero "Marco y Yo" tenemos asuntos personales" Higgs.

¡¿Por qué tú también lo haces?! Marco realmente quiere gritar pero la situación no lo deja, tiene que hacer algo para detener esto antes de que explote.

"B-bueno, Kelly me alegra mucho verte peor tengo que tratar un asunto de Trabajo con Higgs ¿Hablamos después?" Marco.

Se nota la molestia en el toque de sus manos.

"De acuerdo" Kelly.

Con eso Kelly suelta las manos de Marco sin esperar nada más mientras que se dirige a la barra.

"Pero cuando acabes tenemos que Hablar" Kelly.

Marco asiste con el rostro.

"Si terminaste con tu nueva conquista acompáñame" Higgs.

"Higgs eso no es. . . " Marco.

" **Sígueme** " Higgs.

Con esas palabras Marco camina detrás de ella con rigidez y algo de miedo.

* * *

Desde que tiene memoria Cristel ha pasado mayor parte de su vida en el castillo a excepción de las ocasiones de fiestas con otros Reinos vecinos, su rutina en el castillo la hacía sentir que tenía un propósito importante como Princesa por eso siempre intento mejorar e incluso ser lo más perfecta posible a pesar de que su Mamá no se lo exigiera.

En ocasiones su Abuelo River la sacaba a escondidas del castillo para que ella pudiera ver los alrededores, una lección de supervivencia era lo que decía, cuando regresaban su Mamá se enojaba con su abuelo.

Mi abuelo simplemente quería pasar tiempo divertidos con Cristel al igual que lo hacía con Mamá cuando tenía la misma edad que yo.

"Eso fue hace mucho" Star.

Fue lo que dijo y después de eso agrego lecciones de combate a su rutina diaria para que su abuelo no la llevara fuera, además no había necesidad que él se preocupara por ese tema.

La abuela Moon le enseñaba maquillarse, enseñarle a crear pociones curativas o incluso la llevaba hasta los cuartos secretos donde podía aprender todo tipo de cosas.

Hasta le enseñaba historia e estudios de Mewni pero cuando su Mamá se enteró de ello, decidió conseguir tutores que le enseñaran cualquier cosa diferente a Mewni de hecho consiguió alguien de la tierra para ello.

"Cristal no tiene por qué estudiar Historia de Mewni conseguiré alguien mejor" Star.

Y desde el tiempo que solía compartir con sus abuelos literalmente se acorto mucho, ambos protestaron contra su Madre pero ella jamás flaqueo al final simplemente los obligo a aceptar.

Fuerte, Poderosa, Magnifica, Calculadora, estricta esa era su Madre ante los demás pero sin duda Muy amable y amorosa cuando estaban solas, en ocasiones se disculpaba si era muy exigente.

Cristel la ama y sin duda ella cambio después de que ella decidiera buscar su verdad, no solo la acepto sino que la apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomara de ahora en adelante.

Aunque quizá la razón para este cambio puede haber el saber que Marco se entraba vivo y que además seguía siendo el Marco que ella conocía, bueno Cristel también lo ama a él.

Las cosas definitivamente cambian y también la misma Cristel lo ha hecho o lo está haciendo bueno lo está intentando pero algunas cosas son difíciles de cambiar.

"Y con esto terminamos" Cristel.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Cristel marca la última cosa escrita en la lista que Marco les encomendó.

Esta es una de esas cosas que todavía no puede cambiar su total obsesión con seguir cualquier tipo de lista que se le encomienda.

Por alguna razón ella tiende a ser muy nerviosa si no logra completar.

"Y solo nos tomó 7 minutos" Bill.

Tanto Bill como Cristel están completamente satisfechos con este hecho.

" **¿Saben?** " Kar.

Ambos vuelven su mirada al pequeño tentáculo de Kar el cual sale del cuello izquierdo de Cristel.

" **La idea era que tardáramos al menos 30 minutos mientras Marco terminaba de llenar el informe con Higgs** " Kar.

Cristel y Bill se mantienen cayados.

" **Marco no terminara al menos en otros 20 minutos** " Kar.

"Oups" Cristel.

Cristel se avergüenza un poco al darse cuenta de que cometió un ligero error, Kar por su parte suspira un poco antes de regresar a su actitud tranquila.

" **Bien olvídenlo, ya que tenemos el tiempo vamos a comprar algo de ropa para Cristel** " Kar.

"Wo Kar no tienes que hacer eso además no tenemos más dinero" Cristel.

De entre un costado de Cristel un tentáculo sale y luego escupe algunas monedas de oro de las ventosas en la mano de ella, dejándola completamente desconcertada.

" **Sub-Chef ya también tengo mi propio dinero y para donde vamos tenemos que conseguir la vestimenta adecuada** " Kar.

Con una sonrisa Kar de alguna manera logra provocarle algo de vergüenza a Cristel.

" **¿Qué dices?** " Kar.

"Andando" Cristel.

Y con una nueva sonrisa y alegría los tres de inmediato retoman camino directo a la tienda de equipamiento de Ciudad Gremio.

* * *

"¿Espada?" Higgs.

"Encargada al Rey Lucitor" Marco.

"¿Tijeras?" Higgs.

"Ordenadas con Hekapoo" Marco.

La reunión entre Marco y Higgs consiste simplemente de En la habitación exclusiva para los miembros fundadores n el Bar

"Muy bien, ¿El resto?" Higgs.

Marco realiza una pequeña pausa para tomar el suficiente aire para comenzar su explicación.

"Nuestro proveedor de Armas en Lognes comenzó con nuestro pedido, iré el día de hoy para recogerlo mañana, en la Tierra el sujeto quien vende armas se reunirá con nosotros en 6 días" Marco.

Higgs escuchaba atentamente mientras seguía marcando la lista en sus manos, cuan este encargo o castigo según como lo vena los demás Marco no perdió tiempo en contactar con todos los proveedores.

Y con astucia y gran capacidad de negociación los convenció sin problema a cada uno de sus conocidos para facilitarle la tarea, aunque esperaba que todo lo consiguiera gratis pero no se puede esperar tanto.

"Por ultimo sobre la nueva locación de la bóveda ya tengo en mente ciertos lugares perfectos para ello" Marco.

Marco le entrega a Higgs una carpeta con la palabra "Top Secret" en letras rojas al abrirla comienza a sonreír.

Higgs no tiene exactamente la intención de castigar a Marco, bueno solo un poco, pero obligarlo a reconstruir todo lo perdido en la bóveda es una excelente manera de tenerlo cerca.

Ya que tendrá que reportar constantemente su locación, además cuando todo esté terminado él se convertirá en su nuevo asesor de ahora en adelante, las cosas van sin duda muy bien.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez puedan volver a intentar las cosas pero en esta ocasión Higgs optara por hacer las cosas a la Manera de Marco para no asustarlo como la primera vez.

"Me impresionas Marco" Higgs.

Marco levanta el pecho de orgullo.

"Solo una última cosa ¿Qué hay sobre las Puertas de la bóveda? No fueron baratas" Higgs.

"Sobre eso ya lo tengo arreglado, Podemos volver a usar las mismas puertas para la nueva bóveda solo que esta ocasión la bóveda será un mejor" Marco.

"Impresionante ¿Cuánto costara?" Higgs.

"Oh, esa es la mejor parte, los Elfos artesanos dicen que pueden instalar las puertas en la nueva Bóveda sin cargos" Marco.

Higgs queda confundida y a la vez impresionada, Los elfos son muy testarudos cuando se trata de volcar a instalar artefactos de calidad creados por ellos, son demasiado orgullosos.

"¿Impresionada?" Marco.

Marco no pude evitar sentirse orgulloso de este logro.

"Solo tuve que utilizar mi encanto con Elentari la jefa del taller y luego de invitarla a cenar con baile incluido, ella acepto hacerlo sin costo, muy listo ¿Verdad?" Marco.

" **¿Usaste tus encantos?** " Higgs.

Marco cubre su coca al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, no puede ver pero puede sentir los cambios de ambiente e incluso puede sentir las emisiones de las personas y lo que esta en frente de él no es para nada remoto bueno.

"Ya veo. . . Tu eres así. . ." Higgs.

Ella se levanta y camina exactamente para sentarse en el escritorio mirando a Marco fijamente.

"¿Podrías contarme a detalle de como usaste tus encantos con la Jefa del Taller?" Higgs.

"Ha. . . Higgs. . . Ed. . ." Marco.

"Estoy esperando" Higgs.

Definitivamente había olvidado lo celosa que Higgs en este tiempo que ambos trabajaron de codo a codo hicieron que ambos se tomaran cariño.

* * *

En ocasiones Marco no podía evitar sentirse celoso de como Higgs intentaba ganarse el buen lado de un sujeto con influencias, era trabajo pero Marco no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos.

Tenía que aceptarlo después de todo, pero cuando se trataba de Higgs, una ocasión Marco logro ganarse la confianza de la Dama del Templo la cual estaba haciendo tratos sucios logro ser invitado a su cuarto privado.

Dándole a la oportunidad a Marco de poder conseguir información para desenmascararla, pero cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo Higgs entro al cuarto completamente furiosa.

Tanto Marco como la Dama del Templo quedaron tan sorprendidos de verla, pero nada de eso importo ay que después de verlos en una posición muy comprometedora Higgs desenvaino su espada y ataco sin dudar.

La Dama del Templo rodeno detenerla, comenzando un enfrentamiento en contra de los guardias y asesinos, en medio de todo el caos Marco tuvo que ayudarla después de incapacitar al Objetivo.

Afortunadamente todo se resolvió sin volverse un incidente de gran magnitud, el simple hecho de que ella tenga asesinos y guardia personal es más que suficiente en los Templos para considerar extraño.

Una misión exitosa al final, sin embargo cuando Marco pidió una explicación por casi haber arruinado el plan, Higgs lo miro con unos ojos verdaderamente horribles y perturbados.

"El saber que estabas con otra mujer me hizo pensar. . . " Higgs.

Luego de esa pausa un escalofrió recorrió las espalda de Marco.

". . . Si yo no te tengo **nadie puede** " Higgs.

* * *

Esos sí dio miedo.

"Sigo esperando Marco" Higgs.

Esto será muy incómodo.

* * *

"Estoy muy emocionada" Cristel.

Luego de hacer las compras de Marco y además de conseguir algunas cosas adicionales, cortesía de Kar, Cristel se encuentra completamente llena de energía.

Nuevas botas de color café oscuro de cuero, resistentes y cómodas para caminar por mucho tiempo, pantalones cortos nuevos hasta las rodillas de un color caqui con resistencia a los raspones, deterioro además no se les pega nada.

Guantes de piel de dragón especiales para resistir quemaduras, también un chaleco de color verde oscuro especial para resistencia del frio y calor, un objeto no muy cotidiano, pero Cristel lo amerita.

Mochila nueva extra ligera resistente a casi todo tipo de daños, un conjunto completamente actualizado, la única cosa que no cambio fue su suéter rojo el cual lleva debajo del chaleco.

" **Me alegra que te guste, ahora pareces una verdadera Trabajador** " Kar.

"¡¿Crees que pueda convertirme en un Trabajador SS como Marco?!" Cristel.

" **Todo es posible Sub-Chef** " Kar.

"Solo de pensarlo mi cuerpo tiembla de la emoción" Cristel.

"Yo te ayudare" Bill.

Durante el tiempo que mantuvieron esta alegre conversación ya se encontraban en la entrada del Bar, Cristel se encontraban cargando dos bolsas grandes en cada mano con el contenido de las prodiciones necesarias que les había pedido Marco.

Contando también la mochila nueva de Cristel la cual está llena de nueva ropa y unas pequeñas navajas para uso de campamento, que Kar le pidió a Cristel que lo mantuviera ene secreto de Marco.

Cristel hace una pausa al darse cuenta de que no puede abrir la puerta debido a todo lo que lleva cargando, podría pedirle a Kar que le ayude pero eso sería revelar su existencia.

Pudiera también pedirle la ayuda a Bill peor ella desea mantener su identidad en secreto para no causar mayor conmoción.

"Déjame te ayudo con eso"

Repentinamente una mujer delgada, con cabello verde muy largo y lentes abre la puerta para Cristel y al mismo tiempo le ayuda con una de las bolsas que lleva en mano.

"¡¿Tía Kelly?!" Cristel.

No pude esconder su sorpresa al ver a una cara conocida.

"Sera mejor que entremos Princesa" Kelly.

Con una voz baja y juguetona entra junto con Cristel sin decir mucho.

* * *

Luego de que se acomodaron en una de las mensas alejadas de la barra, Cristel no pudo contenerse en preguntar a Kelly la razón de estar aquí y la respuesta la deja muy sorprendida.

"¡¿Renunciaste?! ¡¿Pero, Por qué?!" Cristel.

"Es una larga historia pero te lo resumiré, renuncie" Kelly.

"¡He!" Cristel.

Luego de una larga explicación Cristel puede entender las razones para irse del castillo, Marco fue quien le pidió originalmente que cuidara de su Madre y por consiguiente también ella.

Sin embargo al saber que Marco esta vivo no había ninguna necesidad de tal cosa, por lo tanto lo dejo, Star, Katrina, River, Moon, la Guardia entera trataron de convencerla de quedarse pero todo fue en vano.

Kelly se fue, ahora que no tiene nada que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió es registrarse en Ciudad Gremio, para su sorpresa Marco es un co-fundador el ver a su antiguo amigo la hizo sentirse feliz.

Higgs por otra parte no parecía feliz de verla claro que ellos se enfrentaron no hace más un par de días, pero eso no importa, Kelly se registró y solo espero a Marco.

"Y ahora soy Trabajador A lo más bajo de lo Bajo, pero todos empezamos ahí ¿No?" Kelly.

"Qué envidia ser Trabajador" Cristel.

Cristel desearía poder registrarse pero las reglas en Ciudad Gremio dictan que debes tener al menos 16 años para poder hacerlo.

"Creo que pues registrarte a pesar de no tener la edad" Kelly.

Kelly le da un pequeño Guiño.

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" Cristel.

"Normalmente no pero hay una manera de hacerlo en tu caso únicamente" Kelly.

Cristel queda confundida ante la declaración de Kelly, incluso Kar quien está escuchando atentamente parece desconocer eso.

"¿Cómo. . .?" Cristel.

Antes de poder formular su pregunta, Kelly toma a Cristel de brazo llevándola a donde se encuentra la caja de registro para Trabajadores, ahí se encontraba un sujeto mayor con bigote casi blanco, el cual observo a Kelly y Cristel con extrañes.

"Viejo, esta Niña, digo, Chica desea registrarse como Trabajadora" Kelly.

Nuevamente el Viejo mantiene su mirada de desconcierto, para luego mirar a Cristel con cierta insatisfacción.

"Las reglas de Ciudad Gremio son claras, solo cuando tengan la edad de 16 puedes registrarte y esta Niña no parece tener más de 13 o 14 años al parecer"

Eso muy cierto Cristel solo cumplo sus 14 años no hace más de unas semanas, pero Kelly todavía mantiene su sonrisa confiada mientras enfrenta al Viejo.

"Oh pero Viejo ella no es cualquier niña ¿Sabes? Ella es muy importante" Kelly.

"¡Tía Kelly!" Cristel.

Kelly cubre con su mano la boca de Cristel para evitar que diga algo más.

Esto es malo Marco le dijo que podía acompañarlo mientras que no diga a nadie que ella es la Princesa de Mewni, si le dice eso al Viejo probablemente Marco no podrá que la acompañe.

"¿Importante?"

Sin duda el Viejo no está dispuesto a romper ninguna regla con solo palabras.

"Si la miras claramente ella es. . . " Kelly.

El sudor recorre el rostro de Cristel mientras el nerviosismo la hace temblar, para mala suerte Kar o Bill no pueden hacer algo sin revelarse ante todos.

". . . La Hija de Sordidum Artificem su nombre es Cristel" Kelly.

Todo el lugar se quedó en completo silencio, el Viejo abrió sus ojos de par en par de la impresión al igual que Cristel o mejor dicho todos alrededor debieron escucharlo.

"Solo mírala y podrás comprobarlo" Kelly.

El Viejo miro detenidamente a Cristel de arriba abajo, luego miro detenidamente sus ojos y rostro, por suerte sus marcas en sus mejillas fueron cubiertas por maquillaje.

"Se parece a él"

Con esas palabras del Viejo todos comienzan a murmurar.

"Ahora que lo mencionas"

"No sabía que tenía una Hija"

"¿La Maestra Sabe esto?"

El silencio domino el lugar por lo menos un par de minutos, nadie parecía querer moverse o decir algo.

"Entonces Viejo ¿Qué dices?" Viejo.

* * *

"Eso fue todo" Marco.

Marco simplemente mantiene su rostro hacia abajo.

"¿Solo eso?" Higgs.

"Solo eso" Marco.

La voz de Higgs parece haberse calmado un poco, pero para evitar que haya alguna explosión adicional Marco decidió solo responder las preguntas que llegaban a él con simplicidad.

Y un milagro apareció, Higgs suspiro con tranquilidad haciendo que la presión sobre Marco desapareciera.

"Puedes irte" Higgs.

"¿Hum?" Marco.

"Dije que puedes irte" Higgs.

Higgs se mueve nuevamente detrás de su escritorio sin decir algo más, dejando a Marco confundido por esa reacción.

"¿Irme?" Marco.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Eres muy molesto!" Higgs.

Higgs se levanta abruptamente.

"¡Dije que puedes irte! ¡¿Entiendes?!" Higgs.

Marco no se sentía con la confianza de poder levantarse solo así.

"Higgs" Marco.

Higgs toma algo de aire.

"Tienes mucho trabajo en estos momentos, como no perteneces más a Ciudad Gremio no tienes la necesidad de escucharme u obedecerme, pero lo estás haciendo de todos modos" Higgs.

"Lo hago porque me importa además somos muy amigos ¿Recuerdas?" Marco.

Higgs se sonroja un poco a esto.

"Por eso entiendo lo que haces, también creo que está bien que uses tus famosos encantos para ayudar me" Higgs.

Marco le sonríe, ¿Quién hubiese pensado que la testaruda de Higgs haya crecido tanto?

"¡Pero! ¡Te prohíbo tomar las cosas muy series con alguien que no sea yo! ¡¿Entiendes?!" Higgs.

Luego de ese comportamiento infantil los dos comienzan reír por un largo rato, hasta que Marco decidió continuar con su misión actual, lo cual será muy pesado.

Pero con sus nuevos compañeros tal vez sea mucho más divertido que nunca.

* * *

Una vez que Marco sale de la sala privada lo primero que llama su atención es el hecho de que Cristel se encuentra rodeada por muchos de los Trabajadores, muchos de ellos son conocidos por él y otros son al parecer novatos.

Se pude ver que todos ellos la estaban pasando muy bien, al parecer Cristel es muy rápida para hacer amigos.

"Es muy popular" Kelly.

"Vaya que lo es" Marco.

Kelly coloca una de sus mano en el hombro de Marco para recargarse mientras observa al igual que en la conversación de todos con Cristel.

"Supongo que esto es cosa tuya" Marco.

"Tú lo sabes" Kelly.

Desde que Marco recuerda Kelly solía ser muy alegre y feliz, luego de terminar con Tad las cosas se pusieron más relajadas para ella, Marco solía invitarla para que ambos pasaron el tiempo juntos.

Fiestas, visitar lugares desconocidos, nuevas comidas, fueron momentos divertidos, Marco tiene arrepentimiento de haberla usado como un remplazo de Star en aquella vez.

Ahora que ya es mayor, las cosas que hizo aquella vez fue una tontería, así que cuando regrese de cumplir su Trabajo, se lo trata de compensar a Kelly y también pedirle muchas disculpas.

"¡Mar. . .! Digo ¡Papá!" Cristel.

Inesperadamente Marco se congela al escuchar como Cristel lo llama Papa.

"¡Mira soy Trabajadora A!" Cristel.

¿Papa? ¿Papá? ¿¡Papá!? La mente de Marco intenta registrar esa palabra ¿En qué momento se convirtió en Padre? No lo sabe pero lo más importante es. . .

"¡¿Tarjeta Trabajador A?! ¡¿Como?!" Marco.

Cristel comienza a jugar con sus dedos evitando la pregunta de Marco, es obvio de que ella no fue la culpable, tendría que haber sido alguien mayor para poder haber hecho algo como esto.

Pensándolo bien solo hay un culpable aquí y es el que está escapando por la puerta principal.

"¡Kelly!" Marco.

Bank!

Y ella escapo, para empezar ¿Cómo pudo obtener una Tarjeta sin cumplir la edad requerida?

"Cristel ¿Por qué tienes una tarjeta de Trabajador?" Marco.

Cristel se mueve un poco avergonzada pero aun así vuele su mirada a Marco.

"Tía Kelly dijo que su decía que soy tu Hija me registraría" Cristel.

Cierto si tienes a alguien adentro puede obtener una Tarjeta de Trabajador, lo que no puede creer es que crean que Marco es el Papá de Cristel, se supone que el que está ciego es él no los demás.

* * *

Una vez que los preparativos estaban listos y de que Kar regresara con Marco, el grupo se encuentra con la moral en alto, una aventura nueva está por delante de ellos.

"¡Mi primer Trabajo! ¡Qué emoción!" Cristel.

Puede que haya peligros adelante también.

" **Mi consejo nunca comas nada de color azul o tu piel se puede volver morada por una semana** " Kar.

Pero mientras el grupo se mantenga unido es posible que nada los detenga.

"Me gustaría ver como se ve el cielo en otras dimensiones" Bill.

"¡También eso!" Cristel.

Nuevos enemigos, posibles explosiones, misiones, les esperan por delante.

"No te emociones mucho Cristel, solo iremos a recolectar algunas cosas y regresaremos antes de lo que esperas" Marco.

"Aburrido" Kar.

Marco gira sus ojos de fastidio hacia Kar.

"Por cierto ¿Star sabe de todo esto verdad?" Marco.

"C-claro que lo sabe" Cristel.

Sus palabras no son para nada convincentes.

"¿Cristel?" Marco.

Marco comienza a hacer presión.

"Le dejamos una carta" Bill.

"¡Bill!" Cristel.

Marco solo puede suspirar, esperando lo mejor.

"Espero no estar en Problema otra vez" Marco.

" **Ya somos dos, no quiero tener que pelear de esa misma manera** " Kar.

Sin duda será una aventura fuera de serie e incluso habrá sorpresas como locuras, sin embargo, la Oscuridad todavía sigue ahí esperando el momento adecuado. . .

* * *

Echo Creek es una pequeña ciudad casi separada del resto la nación, entre montañas, bosques y por su puesto un lago muy inusualmente profundo y peligroso.

Todos los visitantes suelen ver este pueblo como un lugar pacífico y demasiado normal para el gusto de alguien, cierto, tienen sus centros comerciales, comercios pequeños, museos, parques con una laguán de alquitrán que si entras serás devorado.

Pero para los que viven la vida diría en este Pueblo hay casas que jamás veras fuera de este lugar, incluyendo bueno. . .

Shhhha!

. . . Como portales dimensionales que se abren en medio de la banqueta principal, capaces de llevarte a lugares inexplorados por el hombre moderno y más allá de la imaginación posible.

De hecho mucho miraron con detenimiento el portal en espera de ver que criatura o ser dimensional pudiese salir de él.

Pop.

Para los ojos un pequeño Chico de suéter Naranja con cabello algo rojizo acompañado con una Chica de Cabello Gris largo y mejillas con forma de trébol emergen.

Los cuales son Marco Jr. y su compañera Meteora, al ver esto todos continúan sin prestar más atención a la situación.

Para ser muy claros el pueblo entero está acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones cortesía de Star Butterfly quien a pesar de solo haber estado menos de un año con ellos les introdujo el concepto de Magia, Monstruos y desastres inexplicables.

Luego de que el portal se serrara MJ revisa su celular un instante para luego volverlo a colocar en su bolsa y tomar con delicadeza la mano de su Novia.

"Faltan 15 minutos antes de la función vamos poa las palomitas grandes. . ." Marco Jr.

"Extra Grandes, recuerdo que un Chico me prometió algo a cambio de cierto Favor" Meteora.

"Ho te refieres a ese Favor" Marco Jr.

Marco Jr. se acerca a su novia lo suficiente para colocar una de sus manos por detrás de la cadera bajándola lo suficiente para tocar cierta área cerca de la base donde emerge la cola de su Novia.

Meteora por su parte coloca una de sus manos para rodear el cuello mientras que otra la utiliza para dar un pellizco en la mejilla de su Novio.

"Recuerdas lo que te dije ¿Verdad?" Meteora.

Su voz es suave y provocativa.

"Claro que lo recuerdo bien" Marco Jr.

El por su parte se acerca mucho más a ella.

"Dilo" Meteora.

Marco Jr. se acerca su rostro lo suficiente para susurrarle.

"No lo hagas en público" Marco Jr.

"¿Y?" Meteora.

"Solo cuando estemos solos ¿Cierto?" Marco Jr.

"Pervertido" Meteora.

Chu~

Sin espera ambos comparten un beso suave y dulce entre ellos sin importar los alrededores.

Chu~

"Wow Chicos estamos aquí"

Repentinamente un Chico de cabello café largo algo robusto interrumpe el momento entre Marco Jr. y Meteora, él está abrazando a una chica de tez clara con cabello rubio, la primera reacción de Meteora es separarse pero Marco Jr. no la deja ir.

"¿Celoso? Sam" Marco Jr.

"Nop" Sam.

"Espero que usen protección"

"¡Jesica!" Meteora.

La reacción de Meteora es fuerte, de hecho se puede ver lo avergonzada que se encuentra.

La Chica quien acompaña a Sam lanza una pequeña provocación para Marco Jr pero él ni siquiera responde solo la mirada con una risa presumida.

"No los necesitamos para hacer Niños" Marco Jr.

Jesica y Meteora se enrojecen debido a la vergüenza de escuchar a Marco Jr.

Cof!

"Dude, demasiada información" Sam.

Sam deliberadamente interrumpe la conversación esperando que Marco Jr. no continúe con un tema mucho más sensible.

"Jesica empezó" Marco Jr.

"Meteora haz algo" Jesica.

"¡Auw!" Marco Jr.

Meteora pellizca fuertemente a su Novio en su estómago.

"Lo siento, MJ no sabe cunado mantenerse callado" Meteora.

Luego de eso Meteora se separa de su Novio para mantener una mirada de molestia haciendo que él se intenta disculpar lo mejor posible.

Sam y Jesica sonríen al ver Marco Jr. y Meteora discutir, desde que estos dos se convirtieron en Novios es muy raro verlos separados más de un metro, estos dos son como goma, siempre juntos a donde sea que vayan.

"¡Lamento al tardanza!"

Luego otro Chico de cabello cortó con el mismo color de Sam se acerca a ellos, él es tres años mayor que los cuatro, abrazando una Chica de pelo largo color Negro delegada y vestida de manera muy provocativa.

"Chicos Miranie"

"Miranda"

La chica corrigió al Chico recién llegado.

"Claro, Miranda"

Este Chico actúa lo más serio posible para no resaltar su error más de lo que ya es.

"Hola"

Todos saludan monótonamente a la Chica nueva al grupo.

"Ya que las presentaciones esta hechas vamos a comprar los boletos"

"Antes de eso, Chicas ¿Podrían adelantarse? Necesito hablar con Mi Hermano" Sam.

Jesica y Meteora asienten.

"Entonces ¿Miranda?" Jesica.

Miranda asiente.

"Mi nombre Jesica y ella es Meteora" Jesica.

"Gusto en conocerte" Meteora.

Meteora realiza una pequeña de reverencia de la cual le había enseñado si madre para eventos especiales.

"Meteora eso no será necesario, basta con un simple saludo" Jesica.

"Ho" Meteora.

Luego de eso las hicsa toman camino para elegir la película.

* * *

"Dude" Marco Jr.

"¿Enserio? Dean" Sam.

Ambos observan a Dean con reproche.

"¿Ahora que hice?" Dean.

"Dude ¿Qué paso Amara?" Marco Jr.

"Nha, Historia antigua, ahora es Mirade y Yo" Dean.

"Se llama Miranda" Sam.

"Claro Moranda" Dean.

Sam se molesta más.

"Dude, tienes que dejar de traer Chicas desconocidas a nuestras reuniones y al menos dinos cunado termines una relación especialmente con Amara" Marco Jr.

"¿Tú también MJ?" Dean.

"Estoy con MJ" Sam.

Sam y Dean son Hermanos, por su puesto Dean es el mayor de ellos, él tiene un encanto extraño con el cual puede conseguir a cualquier Chica que quiera.

Sin embargo esto le ha provocado poder tener un relación formal con un Chica por más de dos semanas, excepto con Amara la líder de las Porristas de la universidad con quien duro cuatro semanas consecutivas.

Según sus amigos y Hermano pensaron que probablemente había encontrado a alguien especial en su vida, pero sin duda creyeron mal.

"A Meteora le gustaba Amara" Marco Jr.

Marco Jr. suspira de cansancio.

"Su hermano Gemelo Chuck es tu mejor amigo" Sam.

"Y Su Primo Cass también lo es" Marco Jr.

"Ho, vamos Chicos no estén molestos, ellos entenderán y para ustedes lo compensare" Dean.

Marco Jr. y Sam se miran el uno al otro antes de volver a mirar a Dean.

"Palomitas y Gaseosa Extra grande para Meteora" Marco Jr.

Dean mira algo sorprendido a Marco Jr. si él tiene que comprar esas dos cosas no será barato, Meteora come mucho a pesar de ser así de delgada.

"De acuerdo" Dean.

Pero no tiene otra opción más que aceptar.

"El Impala, para llevar a Jesica al concierto en Houston en Julio" Sam.

"¡No te metas con mi Bebe!" Dean.

Dean será muchas cosas y dirá otras más, pero algo que el verdaderamente tiene un afecto anormal es sin duda si Chevrolet Impala del 67 que su Padre le regalo en su entrada a la Universidad.

Ni siquiera deja que su Padre o nadie maneje el Impala más que él, pedirlo prestado es cero opción.

"Dean" Sam.

"Dude" Marco Jr.

Sam y Marco Jr. cruzan sus brazos mientras mantienen una mirada seria a Dean, quien parece que se empieza a retorcer por dentro, hasta que. . .

"¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo!" Dean.

Sam y Marco Jr. asienten de conformidad al ver como Dean de mala gana acepta los términos.

"Pero un rasguño y será tu cabeza ¿Entendido?" Dean.

Sam simplemente le sonríe sin preocupación mientras acepta el trato.

"Chicos, parece que es nuestro turno" Marco Jr.

Sam y Dean vuelve su mirada a donde se encuentran las Chica, Meteora está haciendo señales al parecer ya es hora de pagar las entradas.

"Bien, vamos" Sam.

Sam y Marco Jr cambian sin mirar esperar por Dean quien está molesto.

"¡Ni un Maldito Rasguño Sam! ¡¿Escuchaste?!" Dean.

Ambos Chicos siguen caminando sin prestarle más atención a Dean.

"¡¿Sam?!" Dean.

De esa manera su Noche de diversión comienza.

* * *

Hey guys, So this is it my New fanfic hope you like it!

Reviews Please XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures of Cristel** **Butterfly CH 2.**

* * *

Oh Yeah another Chapter, honestly l not sleep well this past few days, I just really want finish these one and other one, but totally worth it! No regrets, so enjoy!

* * *

 **Lognes Adventures.**

* * *

Repentinamente un portal en el espacio y tiempo en medio de la pradera verde llena de vientos tranquilos definitivamente un lugar de conforte.

De él emergen tres entidades una de ellas es pequeña en comparación a las otras dos, con pasos rápidos y cortos corre hasta el borde la pradera para ver todo el paisaje.

"¡Marco mira! ¡Es hermoso!" Cristel.

Cristel no pude evitar el ante la fabulosa maravilla, cualquiera que viera esta escena se sentiría que acabara de llegar al frontera de los sueños y la pequeña Cristel no puede contener su emoción habitual.

Marco observa el enorme entusiasmo que su nueva compañera de viaje, al verla no puede evitar recordar el tiempo que solía ir de aventuras con Star, de alguna manera es como volver a esos hermosos días.

"Serán 2 monedas de plata"

Y por supuesto no se pude evitar ver esas molestas interrupciones del sujeto que los trajo hasta este lugar.

Marco solo suspira un momento antes de pagarle al sujeto con cierta molestia, pero el hombre no le importo en lo absoluto debido a que solo le interesa su dinero.

"Muchas gracias, volveré en los próximos 3 días, por favor estén en este lugar en ese momento"

Sin decir nada más este sujeto vuelve a corta un portar a través de la realidad y lo atraviesa sin mirar al Marco o Cristel.

" **Malditos carroñeros, esa es la razón de porque los odio** " Kar.

"Concuerdo" Marco.

Marco camina hacia donde se encuentra Cristel con completa emoción en su rostro.

Marco, Kar, Cristel e incluso Bill observan atentamente el majestuoso paisaje mientras el viento recorre sus rostros, una sensación muy agradable.

"Esto me trae recuerdo" Marco.

" **Vaya que si** " Kar.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Cristel.

La cara de Cristel literalmente les implora una explicación de la conversación entre Marco y Kar.

Antes de decir algo más Kar y Marco se miran el uno a otro con una sonrisa mientras asienten entre ellos, en ocasiones Cristel desearía ser capaz de poder compartir esa misma conexión que ambos tienen.

¿Algún día ella podrá tener la misma conexión con ellos? Si es posible y si hay alguien en el universo que lo pueda hacer posible le rezará para que se vuelva realidad de ser necesario.

"Este es el primer lugar donde llegamos" Marco.

" **El primer lugar donde empezamos** " Kar.

"Hasta convertirnos en Trabajadores SS" Marco.

"El **Gremio** de **Lognes** " Kar/Marco.

Ambos apuntan hacia el frente de ellos con una sonrisa y determinación enorme.

"¡Te. Hemos. Que. Ir!" Cristel.

Ahora Cristel mucho más deseo de llegar a ese Gremio de inmediato ya que ahí fue donde Kar y Marco empezaron su camino hacia el rango de trabajador SS y por supuesto Cristel también desea hacer lo mismo que ellos.

¿Quién sabe? Puede que ella algún momento llegue al mismo nivel que ellos, ser famosa en todas las dimensiones, trofeos, recompensas, incluso ser capaz de proteger a todos.

Pero hay dos cosa que Cristel no lo dirá a Marco pero su principal propósito en este viaje es acercarse mucho a él y la segunda cosa es que todos sepan que Marco está vivo.

Si su mamá y Katrina lo pudieron comprender entonces todos los demás lo podrán hacer, también sus Padres pueden que estén muy felices de saber que él está vivo.

" _Prepárate Marco Yo te daré Felicidad_ " Cristel.

Cristel no tiene dinero, cuando inicio su búsqueda con Marco le prometió pagarle adecuadamente, pero no puede tomar dinero solo porque ella lo quiera es irresponsable.

Ese oro le pertenece al reino y no debe hacer huso personal para ella, la idea original era esperar a la edad correcta para convertirse en Trabajadora y poder ganar su propio dinero.

Pero gracias a Kelly fue capaz de obtener su tarjeta de gremio antes de lo previsto y eso es perfecto, pero pensándolo mejor ¿Realmente con dinero será capaz de compensar a Marco?

" _¿Por qué no buscar algo que lo haga feliz?_ " Bill.

Aunque Bill lo dijo de mera casualidad eso es lo que Marco verdaderamente necesita Felicidad y por ello Cristel se la dará.

* * *

Lognes es conocido por ser un Reino hermoso entre muchas dimensiones, Cristel nunca tuvo la oportunidad de visitarlo debido a que su Madre no quería presentarla con los Nobles de ese reino.

Ya que tratarían de hacer que los hijos de cada noble se acercaran a ella para invitarla a bailar principalmente lo cual eso incomoda mucho a Cristel y eso lo agradece demasiado.

El venir a este lugar como un Trabajador es perfecto ya que no necesita ser vista por ningún Noble o Bailes e incluso cenas molestas, solo diversión le espera más adelante.

"¡Muu!"

Bueno eso era lo que realmente espera pero lo que ahora frente a ellos se encuentra un cercado lleno de Vacas liebres a otro extremo se podía ver un granero enorme.

A otro costado esta lo que parece ser cuartos pequeños para una o dos personas, y a la lejanía se ve una casa grande la cual sin duda debe pertenecer al dueño de esta granja.

Incluso se podían percibiera los olores molestos de las heces por todo el rededor, según su Mamá decía que anteriormente se percibían esta clase de olores cuando ella era joven, pero gracias a los acueductos que instalo después eso quedo en el pasado.

Cristel se lo agradece mucho a su Madre por ello.

"¿Esto es Lognes?" Cristel.

Se nota lo confundida y decepcionada en su voz.

" **Por supuesto que lo es** " Kar.

"Ho" Cristel.

Sus expectativas fueron demasiado altas ¿Pudiera ser que esta es la razón del Por qué su Madre no la traía estés lugar?

"¡Por supuesto que No!" Marco.

Marco de inmediato desmiente las palabras de Kar.

"¡Kar solo está bromeando este lugar no es Lognes es una granja que sirve de parada para viajeros!" Marco.

" **HaHaHa** " Kar.

Marco no puede mantener su enojo por semejante broma, pero para Cristel ella suspira de alivio al saber que todo eso fue más que una Broma pesada, Bill, bueno él no le interesa nada a parte de Molestar o Jugar con Cristel.

"¡Marco!"

Una chica de cabello rubio largo vestida con pantalones grises, botas y blusa blanca se acerca con lentitud a hacia ellos, su piel clara y además se nota sus ojos azules.

"¡Anastasia!" Marco

Marco responde a la Chica con un tono muy alegre casi entusiasmado de verla.

Hug.

Para la gran sorpresa de Cristel esta persona literalmente salta para dar un gran abrazo a Marco y por supuesto él se lo devuelve de la misma manera mientras la levanta levemente del suelo.

Casi como si fuera un baile mágico entre ellos.

"¡Me alegro de verte Marco!" Anastasia.

"¡Yo también!" Marco.

Lentamente se separan del uno al otro sin soltarse de las manos.

"Ha pasado tiempo Marco ¿Cómo has estado?" Anastasia.

"Sin duda ha pasado tiempo, me encuentro bien" Marco.

"Supongo que vienes por negocios" Anastasia.

"Así es" Marco.

Lognes no suele ser un lugar turístico ni mucho menos un Reino con gran comercio comparados a todos los demás reinos además es apartado de todas las Dimensiones y Reinos, Marco es un Trabajador SS contando también es Co-fundador de Ciudad Gremio la Principal Rama de todo comercio contado también por ser el Gremio más importante en la actualidad.

Tampoco No suele venir muy seguido a este lugar pero para poder venir aquí sería más sentimental para Marco, sin embargo, Lognes tiene algo que ningún otra dimensión o reino tiene, esto es lo Herreros.

A diferencia de cualquier otro lugar los Herreros de Lognes son capaces de fundir y crear cualquier Material sin importar lo duro o irrompible aquí puede ser convertido en una arma de primera.

Por tal motivo Ciudad Gremio siempre solicitaba sus espadas, escudos, lanzas, armaduras, cadenas, incluso cerraduras o tenedores, muy útil, pero gracias al desafortunado incidente de la destrucción de la Bóveda, Ciudad Gremio perdió todo.

Por lo tanto Marco movió algunos hilos y con ello Roy el mejor Herrero de Lognes acepto su petición.

" **Hey Marco** " Cristel.

Fuera de todo contexto repentinamente Marco sintió un apretón sobre su Cuello, fuerte casi se podía notar que alguien lo intenta estrangularlo.

" **¿Es una Amiga tuya? ¿Conocida? ¿Persona con relación profesional?** " Cristel.

Normalmente el ambiente debería sentirse incomodo como en todo tipo de situaciones pero en este preciso momento no hay nada de eso solo esta una gran y amenazante.

" **¿Por qué siguen tomados de las Manos?** " Cristel.

Cualquiera sentiría temor en este momento ya que los ojos de Cristel se volvieron Negros desafortunadamente solo Kar, Bill y Anastasia fueron los únicos que pudieron verlo.

Por ese motivo Anastasia se da cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo la pequeña Cristel y de inmediato se suelta las manos de Marco.

"H-Hola Pequeña soy amiga de Marco ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Anastasia.

Anastasia intenta hacer una conversación con Cristel quien por alguna razón extraña esta niña parece estar a la defensiva.

Pero Cristel le aprecio un pensamiento muy oscuro de como poder responder a esta nueva enemiga.

"Hola Mujer desconocida Mi nombre es Cristel" Cristel.

Por un momento se pudo sentir la malicia saliendo de cada palabra que pronuncio por cada palabra y es inevitable no sentirlo, aún más esa sonrisa extraña que llevaba no presentaba nada bueno.

"¿Sabes?" Cristel.

De su bolsa saca su Tarjeta de identificación de Ciudad Gremio dejando algo sorprendida a Anastasia.

"Yo tengo 14 años" Cristel.

Anastasia no puede esconder su sorpresa ante esta declaración.

"Cuando cumples los 16 puedes obtener una, pero soy al excepción por una cosa" Cristel.

Con firmeza Cristel acerca lo suficiente su Tarjeta al rostro de Anastasia sin siquiera soltar el apretaron del cuello de Marco, enseguida anastasia observa con detenimiento la Tarjeta por un momento antes de literalmente saltar de sorpresa.

"T-Tu eres. . . Marco. . . " Anastasia.

Puede que haya sido por la impresión p tal vez por la ferocidad de las palabras de Cristel pero lo más contundente fue lo que está escrito en la tarjeta.

"¡Claro que lo soy! Ahora aléjate de mí Marco" Cristel.

Anastasia cubre su boca debido a semejante declaración, este es un ataque perfecto de Cristel ahora esta Anastasia sabe que no debe meterse con su Marco y ella debe estar completamente devastada por la noticia.

Cristel solo puede reír malvadamente en su cabeza sabiendo que todo resulto muy bien. . .

"¡Que Hermoso!" Anastasia.

O eso creyó.

"¡¿H **A**?!" Cristel, Bill y Kar.

Estos tres no fueron capaces de poder contener su sorpresa ante la inesperada Anastasia se entraba completamente feliz de saber esta noticia que su suponía debería ser una taque mortal.

"Tienes que decirme todo, te invito a cenar a la nuestra casa y me puedas decir con mucho detalle ¿Qué se siente ser la Hija de Marco? Ho También ¿Cómo es tu Mamá?" Anastasia.

"Ha. . ." Cristel.

La confundida Cristel no tiene idea de cómo responder a esto.

"¿Hace cuando se casó Marco con tu Mamá? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Acaso sabe que estas con Marco?" Anastasia.

"Mi Mamá. . . Ella. . . " Cristel.

Le cuesta mucho poder pronunciar palabras en esta situación inesperada.

"¡Ho! No me digas que ella ya no se encuentra con nosotros, si es así perdóname por preguntar algo tan triste" Anastasia.

"Bueno. . . " Cristel.

"Si Marco está disponible, Entonces, Puedes considerarme tu Madre a partir de ahora, te enseñare de todo como tu verdadera Madres te enseñaría" Anastasia.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Cristel.

Este fue suficiente para poder volver a Cristel a la realidad, ¿Qué rayos pasa con esta Mujer? De una momento a otro está muy feliz, luego triste y enseguida ya desea convertirse en a la su Madre y además ahora quiere quedarse con Marco.

Ella es muy peligrosa.

Pat pat.

Cristel repentinamente siente unos toques en su brazo y al voltear se da cuenta de que el rostro de Marco se está convirtiendo en una uva muy oscura al parecer ella ha estado estrangulando todo este tiempo.

Pum.

Pero antes de poder soltarlo Marco colapsa en el suelo aun sostenido por Cristel.

"¡Mar **c** o!" Cristel, Bill, Kar y Anastasia.

* * *

Luego de que Marco se recuperara de estrangulamiento, lo siguiente fue registrase como huéspedes y por su puesto aceptaron la invitación de Anastasia sobre comer con ellos.

"¡Marco! ¡Mi muchacho!"

Como siempre el Viejo de Anastasia siempre lo recibe con la misma sonrisa alegre que su Hija tiene todo el tiempo.

"Me alegra verlo, Veo que sigue vivo" Marco.

"¡HaHaHa! ¡Este Viejo no morirá así de fácil Muchacho!"

"Marco" Cristel.

Cristel llama a la atención de Marco y con un movimiento de sus ojos le da a entender que se siente algo avergonzada frente a la persona frente a ella.

Claro está, Marco entiende a la perfección lo que intenta decir Cristel, lo extraño de todo cuando Marco se encontraba con Star de alguna manera lograba saber cómo realmente se sentía ella.

Y al parecer también puede hacer lo mismo con Cristel ¿Podría ser debido a que Star es su Madre? Lo que le permite poder sentir a la perfección, bueno sea lo que sea es útil además le recuerda mucho aquellos tiempos con Star.

"¿Y quién es esta Pequeña que te acompaña?"

Cristel se oculta detrás de Marco debido a la pequeña vergüenza que siente no porque sea muy tímida sino porque se siente apenada de haber intimidado a Anastasia y aun así ellos la reciben con mucha amabilidad.

Pero Marco abraza a Cristel con firmeza y sin duda eso le devolver la confianza

"Viejo, permíteme presentarte ella. . . " Marco.

"Es la Hija de Marco ¡¿No es linda?!" Anastasia.

Anastasia interrumpe al conversación dando una noticia innecesaria al momento, esto lo pone incomodo ya que el viejo siempre ha intentado juntar a él y Anastasia desde que llego a Lognes.

"¡¿Hija?!"

Luego del pequeño sobresalto del viejo rápidamente examina a Cristel minuciosamente, para luego mirar al rostro de Marco intentando comparar ¿Rasgos?

"¡Papá Déjalos en paz!" Anastasia.

"¡Pero Hija, Marco Tiene una Niña! Espera ¿Dónde está la Madre de esta Niña?"

Marco y Cristel se paralizan al instante lo mejor será inventar algo, nadie debe saber que Cristel es Hija de Star si alguien supiera de esto podrían meter a Star en algún problema.

" **Sera Mejor que piensen en algo rápido** " Kar.

"Problemas Familiares, eso siempre funciona" Bill.

Tanto Bill como Kar susurran a los oídos de ambos para hacerlos salir de su trance.

"Su/Mí Madre/Mamá. . . " Marco/Cristel.

"¡Papá Basta! ¡Déjalos en paz!" Anastasia.

Y Anastasia es su salvación nuevamente.

"Al parecer la Mamá de la niña no se encuentra más con ello" Anastasia.

"¡Espera. . .!" Cristel/Marco.

Eso empeora las cosas.

"Lo que significa. . . Marco sigue libre. . . ¡Hija cásate con él de una vez y tendré una nieta!"

"¡Papá!" Anastasia.

Anastasia se sonroja fuertemente por la declaración de su Padre e incluso Marco no pude evitar que le suceda lo mismo.

"¡Y después quiero que intenten las veces necesarias hasta que llegue un nieto!"

Esto se está saliendo de control muy rápido.

"¡NO! ¡Nadie se va a casar con Mar-Papá! ¡Él es mío!" Cristel.

Y nuevamente Cristel salta sobre Marco aferrándose con ambas manos y piernas mientras lo comienza a asfixiar nuevamente.

* * *

Pasando el incómodo momento de hace un momento y contando que Marco volvió a recuperarse de su asfixiamiento, cena fue muy tranquila el viejo comía y bebía con alegría al igual que Marco.

Anastasia mayormente paso gran tiempo de la cena trayendo comida y bebida para Marco y el Viejo que el parecer se veía que ambos ya estaban comenzando a ponerse ebrios.

¿Sera que Cristel tendrá que llevar a Marco al cuarto que rentaron en caso de que se desmaye? Nuevo eso no será un problema, tiene Magia y a Bill después de todo.

"Jejeje" Marco.

"JaJaJa" Anastasia.

Aunque lo único que realmente molestaba a Cristel era el hecho de que esos dos se la pasaban muy juntos durante la cena y en respuesta a eso Cristel tomo acción sobre eso.

Pub.

Con un movimiento ágil ella se mueve entre Marco y Anastasia para sentarse en el regazo de Marco, mientras con la vista Cristel le envía un mensaje muy claro a ella de que no se acerque a Marco.

"¡Es tan Linda!" Anastasia.

Pero al parecer ella es tan inocente que no entiende el mensaje a plenitud y repentinamente Anastasia comiza a acariciar al cabeza de Cristel con gran ternura, será muy difícil hacerla entender todas las señales que ella le intenta dar.

Sim embargo, la cena continuo sin ningún problema puede que Anastasia sienta algo por Marco pero por su forma de tratarlo es fácil deducir que no se ha dado cuenta de lo ella misma siente.

El Viejo es muy amable y abierto a decir lo que verdaderamente piensa en pequeñas ocasiones trata a Cristel como si fuera su verdadera Nieta, además no deja de juntar a Marco y su Hija.

A parte de eso todo este ambiente es muy placentero, la comida es muy deliciosa, el jugo que prepara Anastasia es dulce y suave, la conversación a su alrededor es una hermosa canción de cuna para ella.

Si cierra sus ojos un momento la imagen de ella y Marco jugando cartas con el Abuelo River en la mesa del comedor pequeño aparece en su mente, mientras que su Mamá y la Abuela Moon están preparando algo de jugo y bocadillos para ellos.

Katrina se encuentra sentada en un esquina con el Tio Bulgoyaboff y sus Hermanos discutiendo sobre quien tiene razón de algún tema.

¿Por qué esta imagen le causa tanta felicidad? Cristel no lo sabe pero no se negara a que suceda, sin embargo algo en esa imagen parece seguir faltando.

Cristel suspira un poco tal vez algún día lo pueda descubrir pero por ahora ella solo disfrutara esta noche Mágica.

* * *

A la Mañana siguiente Marco y Kar se levantaron muy temprano para hacer los preparativos necesarios para llegar a Lognes antes del mediodía, por supuesto Cristel también se levanta igual que ellos.

Y también prepara su propio equipo nuevo que le dio Kar y con ayuda de Bill lo empaco en menos de unos segundos.

Curiosamente la vestimenta de Marco cambio un poco su nuevo chaleco en lugar del color negro que llevaba lo cambio por uno rojo y además lleva una capucha también del mismo color.

Parase una de esas túnicas que usaban la Hermandad de Asesinos que su Mamá un ocasión destruyo por intentar atacar a Cristel.

"Cristel, vamos a despedirnos del viejo y anastasia antes de irnos" Marco.

" **¿Nos acompañas?** " Kar.

"Por supuesto" Cristel.

* * *

Las despedidas suelen ser algo tristes en algunas ocasiones, cuando se despidieron del viejo y Anastasia no parecía nada de eso sino más bien algo feliz, para nada se sentía como un adiós.

Eso era todo lo contrario era un nos vemos pronto, Cirstel guardara esta nueva sensación en los más profundo de ella para jamás olvidarlo, era una calidez maravillosa.

Y sin duda Cristel volverá a pesar de la insistencia del Viejo por casar a Marco con Anastasia, sin mencionar el constante apego que ella tiene con Marco, ella es muy inocente.

Cristel solo pude reírse de este comportamiento mentalmente ella es como una Niña menor a ella.

Chu~

"Nos vemos después Marco" Anastasia.

Con un beso sorpresivo en la mejilla de Marco es así la manera en que se despide de él, Marco se sonroja debido a que este tipo de situaciones son comunes.

Cada vez que Marco viene a este lugar hay ocasiones en que no pude resistir a Anastasia lo cual los lleva a "Intimar" en ocasiones y debido a esta personalidad de ella es la razón por la cual no puede resistir.

"H-Ho, nos vemos des. . . " Marco.

Marco no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ahora él está siendo arrastrado con fuerza lo más increíble para la vista de los presentes es ver la abrumadora fuerza de Cristel al hacerlo con facilidad.

* * *

Durante su camino a Lognes no tuvieron ningún inconveniente, su caminata fue tan pacifica que Cristel no dejaba de abraza a Marco en el transcurso.

Marco le mostraba donde se encontraba los lugares peligrosos que debía evitar, mientras que Kar le enseñaba los lugares a donde debía ir para divirtiese si llegaba aburrirse durante su estadía en Lognes.

Sin duda esto es una verdadera aventura, con diversión, emoción y sobre todo se encuentra Marco y Kar guiándola durante el transcurso de camino.

Luego de una caminata de 20 minutos ya se podía ver la ciudad Principal de Lognes esto se podía ver claramente a esa distancia.

Y por supuesto Lognes no es solo un pequeño reino como Cristel lo había imaginado también es el nombre su ciudad principal rodeada de muros fuertes y sólidas, rodeado de una pradera muy extensa, aun así hay una muralla mucho más enorme la cual cubre de la que ya se encuentra ahí.

"Cristel hemos llegado" Marco.

" **Lognes nuestra alma madre** " Kar.

"Cada vez que venimos todavía me inundan de dulces y amargos recuerdos" Marco.

" **También de muchas cosas vergonzosas** " Kar.

"No empieces Kar" Marco.

Durante la pequeña dilución entre Marco y Kar, la diminuta emisión de llegar a Lognes comenzó a incrementar por cada paso que hacían, debido a que este fue el punto de inicio para ellos dos.

Cristel definitivamente desea recorrer toda la Ciudad y si es posible tomar un Trabajo propio, claro eso si Marco lo permite o que Kar lo convenza de alguna manera.

"Por cierto ¿Cuál fue su primer trabajo aquí?" Bill.

Inesperadamente Bill pregunta lo que Cristel realmente desea saber ¿Acaso él puede leer la mente de Cristel? Mientras Cristel mantenía la mirada sobre la varita Bill el simplemente le da un pequeño guiño con su único ojo.

Muy bien eso es preocupante.

"El trabajo de las Ranas del Bosque" Kar.

"Kar" Marco.

Kar realiza un pequeño gesto el cual provoca que Marco de un pequeño suspiro al parecer se ha resignado.

"Es el trabajo de más bajo rango y también es el más desagradable" Marco.

" **Pero también es el mejor pagado de los trabajo del mismo rango** " Kar.

Al término de la sesión de lluvia es el momento cuando las Ranas del Bosque salen de sus huevos, comienzan a comer y reproducirse, normalmente no hay problema con ello.

Pero debido a su rápido nivel de procreación las Ranas pueden superar su propio número estándar y esto lleva a consumir todos sus alimentos al igual que su espacio.

Lo cual los lleva a esparcirse por la parte baja del bosque llevándolas a las granjas de alimentos y con ello devoran todo a su paso, la única razón para que ellos no vaya a las partes altas donde hay mayor espacio es debido a los grifos los cuales los comerán sin vacilar.

Por este motivo Los granjeros en conjunto liberan este trabajo pero debido a lo asquerosa no todos se atreven a hacerlo a pesar de que tiene que eliminar las ranas hasta que termina la temporada durante las tres semanas enteras.

"¡Quiero tomar ese Trabajo!" Cristel.

Con un gran salto ella declara sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Eso no pasara" Marco.

Con un pequeño toque de Marco se detiene en medio de su creciente emoción.

" **Puede seas miembro pero debido a tu edad debes ir con alguien de mayor rango o delo contrario no podrás hacerlo y dudo mucho que Chico seguridad lo permita** " Kar.

Entonces ¿Cuál fue el punto de obtener una Tarjeta si no la usara? Esto es muy deprimente para Cristel.

Pat.

Marco acaricia la cabeza de Cristel con delicadeza mientras la observa a los ojos.

"Sé que no es lo que querías pero cuando tengas la edad necesaria iremos juntos ¿Ok?" Marco.

"¿Lo prometes?" Cristel.

"Si" Marco.

Marco hace una pequeña cruz en su corazón con su dedo incide y ante esto Cristel hace lo mismo.

"Es una promesa y si no la cumples el Cuco vendrá por ti" Cristel.

"No es cuco es el coco. . ." Marco.

"Para abrirte y cortarte hasta que te desangres y estará comiéndose las entrañas mientras aun estas vivo" Cristel.

"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!" Marco.

Definitivamente esto es culpa de Star.

* * *

Antes de poder entrar Kar se ocultó nuevamente en el interior de Marco sin siquiera salir y por supuesto Bill tomo la forma de una pulsera, normalmente siempre se ocultan a la visita de los demás.

Pero en esta ocasión parece que tomaron alguna medida especial debido a que Cristel no puede sentir la presencia de ellos pero sin duda sabe que están ahí.

"¡Alto ahí!"

En ese instante cuando uno de los Guardias que se encortaban de vigilancia los detuvo.

Fue en ese momento que supo la razón para que estos dos se ocultaran tan bien, los guardias no solo los registraron sino también había personas que usaron Magia para la revisión.

Incluso les tomaron sus pertenecías, también pidieron que se retiraran la ropa más bromosa, no es broma literalmente casi los desvisten por completo hasta sus zapatos.

Claro que no encontraron nada lo significa que están completamente limpios, pero eso no eliminaba las miradas de desconfianza de los que se encontraban revisándolos.

A pesar de haberles dicho que venían para recoger un encargo de Ciudad Gremio debió disminuir la desconfianza pero la verdad eso lo incremento más esto significa que estarán mucho más tiempo aquí.

"¡Ha!"

Bueno eso fue hasta que uno de ellos grito de la nada, con rapidez ese Guardia toma la Tarjeta de identificación de Marco para entrarla al parecer al jefe de ellos.

Al mirar la Tarjeta su rostro rígido cambio a uno con sorpresa.

"¡Rápido alguien verifique esto!"

Luego de eso otro guardia Toma la tarjeta y comienza a buscar en un Libro enorme en la sala continua sin puerta alguna.

Unos minutos después Marco y Cristel fueron liberados de inmediato, se les devolvió todas sus cosas además de recibir una disculpa de todos los que los revisaron.

Como Trabajador SS Marco tiene beneficios que no todos pueden tenerlo además de contar con el apoyo del Hermano de la actual Reina de Lognes quien es un Noble con muchas influencias en muchas Dimensiones.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Marco es una leyenda viviente Trabajador SS que ha cumplido el Trabajo SS más bajo de la tabla de trabajos suicidas con existo y también de reducir su número eterno a solo 16.

* * *

"Por un momento sentí que nos enviarían a prisión si tan solo parpadeaba" Cristel.

"Es su trabajo después de todo" Marco.

" **Sin mencionar que después de la invasión a la Ciudad tuvieron que incrementar su seguridad** " Kar.

Eso nos broma es un tema muy serio incluso Cristel escucho algo de eso, pero no se imaginó que había sucedido aquí en la Ciudad de Lognes.

Al parecer unos revolucionarios sedientos de venganza lograron infiltrarse a la Ciudad con armas y provisiones, para desde adentro conquistar todo.

Sin embargo gracias, a la unión de todas las entidades que yacen en la Ciudad fue capaz de sofocarse antes de llevarse a una situación sin regreso.

" **Y pensar que todo entro por esa misma Puerta donde pasamos** " Kar.

Ese tipo de cosas te hacer pensar sobre la seguridad y hacerte preguntar ¿Que tan segura es la Ciudad? Es una sensación muy preocupante ¿Podrían pasar ese tipo de cosas en Mewni?

"Bueno eso es historia después de todo, ahora sigue la razón por al cual venimos aquí" Marco.

Pero antes de llegar a preocuparse por cualquier cosa, las palabras de Marco tienen un efecto muy relajante e incluso muy reconfortantes.

" **Mientras estamos en ello** **¿Por qué no recorremos la Ciudad en el proceso?** " Kar.

"Buena idea Kar ¿Qué dices?" Marco.

¿Acaso ha necesidad de preguntar?

"¡Si!" Cristel/Bill.

* * *

Lognes puede ser un Reino pequeño comparado a otros los cuales son muy imponentes de tamaño, pero a diferencia de los otros las cosas en la ciudad son un cuento de hadas para Cristel.

Lo primero que vieron al salir del punto de revisión fue el mercado donde se podía ver mucha variedad de comidas, ropa, juguetes e incluso podías ver algunos Bares y restaurantes.

Sin duda es una Ciudad muy vivaz, los niños corren libremente con su Madres cuidando de ellos a lo lejos, además las calles están construidas con piedras lisas la cuales definitivamente están pulidas.

Se nota que ellos no conocen el fango en los días de lluvia, lo mejor de todo fue cundo Marco invito a comer en uno de los restaurantes, en esa mesa solo se encontraban ellos dos.

Casi podría decirse que fue una hermosa cita entre ellos o eso quisiera decir. . .

"¡Por Favor dame tu Autógrafo!"

"¡Yo también!"

Los niños no dejaban de rodear a Marco muchos de ellos quieren incluso jugar con él, bueno Cristel lo pude entender después de todo son niños encontrarse con su Héroe es su gran ilusión.

"Sordidum Artificem~"

"Sordidum Artificem~"

"Sordidum Artificem~"

Lo más molesto eran esa mujeres que se acercaban a Marco sin sus palabras brillantes, coqueteos y miradas insinuadas incluso sabían que Cristel se encontraba ahí.

" _Suripantas_ " Cristel.

Gracias a ellas la tarde de Cristel se convirtió en algo pesado, pero ahora no es momento para eso ya que este es el momento que tanto había esperado, Marco la llevó al lugar donde él conseguía todas sus armas.

"Este es el Lugar" Marco.

" **Trae muchos recuerdos** " Kar.

Luego de ser acosado por Niños, señoras mayores, adultos muy impetuosos y animales en celo (Mujeres) por fin he llegado el momento de la verdad para Cristel La Herrería.

El lugar sin duda es amplio la entrada parece extrañamente familiar a la entrada de Ciudad Gremio.

" **¿No es genial? Marco y Yo construimos la entrada hace 12 años antes de mudarnos de Lognes** " Kar.

"Un regalo de despedida antes de irnos, sí que trae recuerdos" Marco.

"¿Qué estamos esperando? Entremos" Bill.

"Vamos~Vamos~Vamos~" Cristel.

Y sin dudarlo entran a la Tienda la cual está completamente organizada desde armas, Armaduras extrañas, Lanzas largas con puntas de colores, cubos de varios colores.

Pero lo que llama mucho más la atención es la espada similar a la que Marco lleva en su cinturón solo que esa tiene una line delgada roja en medio de ella.

Katana.

Si mal no recuerda ese es el nombre de la espada es muy hermosa sin duda.

"¡Marco!" Roy.

Un hombre con barba roja al igual que su cabello sale de la parte de atrás de la tiendo con una sonrisa enorme.

"¡Roy! ¡Ha pasado tiempo!" Marco.

Ambos se dan un abrazo fuerte, sus expresiones alegran la vista de Cristel pareciera la reunión de Padre e Hijo.

"Es bueno verte Marco" Roy.

"Lo mismo digo Roy, veo que mantienes todo en orden" Marco

"Mi esposa lo mantiene así como la dejantes yo simplemente traigo la mercancía y ella hace el resto" Roy.

" **Perezoso y desorganizado, me sorprende que tu esposa no te haya dejado** " Kar.

En medio de la conversación Kar sale de un costado del cuello de Marco mostrándose ante Roy, está acciona causa asombro a Roy y también a Cristel ¡¿No se supone que la presencia de Kar es un secreto?!

"¿Acaso busca pelea?" Roy.

Su actitud relajada cambia inmediatamente a una de hostilidad.

" **Solo digo lo que pienso** " Kar.

"¡Vamos a fuera a resolverlo con los puños!" Roy.

" **¡Crees poder hacerlo Viejo!** " Kar.

Roy comenzó a mover su cuello de un lado a otro mientras que cierra sus puños colocándose en una posición de pelea, mientras que Kar saca dos tentáculos adicionales y se prepara para pelear.

"¡Alto!" Cristel.

De inmediato Cristel da un salto frente a ellos intentando detener esta pelea y sobre todo hay algo que desea preguntar a toda costa.

"¡Usted! ¡¿Cómo es que sabe de Kar?!" Cristel.

"¿Sobre Kar? Bueno eso fue casi desde el principio" Kar.

Según la breve explicación, al parecer Roy se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kar poco después de que Marco realizara su primer trabajo.

Roy ofreció a Marco que se limpiara en su casa debido a que se encontraba cerca del lugar pero al momento que Roy le llevo una manta al cuarto para que se quitara toda esa baba.

Se encontró con la escena más extraña y retorcida, el brazo de Marco es un tentáculo monstruoso con dientes afilados, luego una conversación muy intensa contando el hecho que literalmente Roy intento cortar a Kar y a Marco en el proceso, lograron hacerlo entrar en razón.

". . . Y así sucedió" Marco.

" **Tuvimos que amarrarlo para hacerle entender todo** " Kar.

Luego de eso lo tres comenzaron a reír.

"Dejando los recuerdos de lado ¿Quién es esta pequeña?" Roy.

Cristel se tensa al ver como Roy mantiene su mirada sobre ella, por alguna razón es fuerte y directa, definitivamente no este acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

"Su nombre es Cristel y ella es. . ." Marco.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! HaHaHa" Roy.

Al parecer Roy llego a una especie de conclusión por su propia cuenta.

"¿Lo entiendes?" Marco.

"Claro que lo entiendo muchacho yo también fui Joven después de todo" Roy.

"Claaaaro" Marco.

"En cuanto a tu pedido, ven al atardecer todavía hay que empacar muchas de las cosas" Roy.

Con la misma sonrisa confiada e increíblemente brillante camina l interior de la tienda sin mirar a Marco, Kar o Cristel.

" **¿Qué fue eso?** " Kar.

Por supuesto que nadie sabe la respuesta, ya que Roy están testarudo a cierto punto lo cual hace incapaz de cambiar ese pensamiento, aun así nadie entiende cómo es posible que se haya casado.

"Solo espero que las cosas no se vuelven un problema" Marco.

Repentinamente Marco siente como alguien toma su mano y al volver se encuentra con el rostro brillante adornada con una sonrisa enorme.

"Marco Quiero ir" Cristel.

¿Ir? Esto confunde un poco a Marco e incluso Kar también está en la misma condición de Marco.

"Gremio de Lognes" Bill.

* * *

El Gremio de Lognes tiene la misma apariencia de los demás Gremios en todos los Reinos, una casa grande hecha de madera pintada de un color verde marrón, pero las apariencias no importan mucho.

La verdadera intención de venir al Gremio es porque aquí fue donde Marco y Kar comenzaron su acenso en convertirse en Trabajadores SS, además con su tarjeta ella será de tomar un Trabajo.

Claro que necesitara ser uno de bajo rango, sin embargo a pesar de su edad ella debe ir con alguien y que mejor que Marco.

"Sordidum Artificem"

"¿Es él?"

"Sordidum Artificem"

"¡Es Sordidum Artificem!"

"¡Oigan llego Sordidum Artificem!"

Sorprendentemente las cosas no salieron como Cristel lo había previsto, bueno es mentira, ella presentía que esto podría suceder, bueno no hay nada de malo después todos Marco es muy popular.

"¿Hu?" Cristel.

Para cuando logra regresar a la realidad Cristel está siendo observada por todos los presentes, lentamente la incomodidad la comienza a invadir, la sensación es igual que sentía cuando estaba en esos bailes en otros reinos.

Muchos trataban de acercarse a ella, Nobles, Reyes, Príncipes y muchos Chicos intentando acercarse a ella, pero su Mamá siempre estaba ahí para cunado necesitaba refugiarse, sin embargo ella no está aquí por lo tanto.

"¡Hm!" Cristel.

Rápidamente se oculta detrás de Marco, mientras da miradas cortas por detrás de él y en respuesta a su actitud Marco acaricia a Cristel para intentar calmarla, mientras ella cubre su rostro con su espalda.

"Awww~"

Muchos de los presentes se conmovieron al ver a la Pequeña Cristel actuar de esa manera.

Entonces la explicación comenzó lo primero es decir todo sobre Cristel pero. . .

"¡Sordidum Artificem Trajo a su Hija!"

Al parecer ya tiene sus propias conclusiones. . . ¿Por qué siempre todos concluyen eso? Pero bueno eso debe ser debido a la tarjeta de Ciudad Gremio ya que Cristel está registrada como Hija de Marco.

Luego de muchas más explicaciones el ambiente se relajó lo suficiente para que Cristel pueda salir de escudo Marco, fue capaz de poder tener una conversación con los Trabajadores.

Todos son amables e incluso divertidos y lo mejor de todo cuentan mucha Historias de cuando Marco estaba iniciando su carrera de trabajador, muy vergonzosa y divertida.

". . . ¡Cunado salió de la fosa purpura estaba completamente desnudo!"

Dijo la Trabajadora mujer la cual tiene músculos grandes en sus brazos.

"¡HaHaHaHa!"

Todos reían fuertemente.

"O la vez cuando el escorpión de Alex lo pico y por toda una semana su cara estuvo hinchada"

"¡Yo recuerdo bien! ¡Decía cosas como Shi~ MHekrgo~ o Lhito~!"

"¡HaHaHaHa!"

Incluso Cristel no podía evitar reír de todas las historias de Marco.

"¡Ya Basta! ¡Dejo de ser divertido después de la quinta Historia!" Marco.

Y definitivamente Marco estallo de enojo pero aun así ellos contando historia tras historia cada una más divertida que la anterior.

"¡Se asustó tanto que se Hizo en sus pantalones se derritieron!"

"¡Fue la saliva de la hidra lo que lo hizo!" Marco.

Marco solo podía responder con una excusa cada vez que decían una historia vergonzosa.

"¡Esa vez sus pantalones estaban en llamas que tuvo que quitárselos en frente de los Reyes!"

"¡Eso. . .!. . . De hecho no tengo idea de ¿Cómo? sucedió eso" Marco.

"¡Yo les prendí fuego a propósito Fue muy divertido!"

"¡Tu!" Marco.

Y nuevamente Marco estallo de ira al saber que el viejo hechicero fue el culpable de esa vergonzosa experiencia.

En estos momentos Cristel está sentada junto a Marco y pos supuesto todos están rodeándolos en una de las mesas, la situación en la que son encuentra la hace sentir feliz por relajado y feliz ambiente.

"¡Marco!"

La atención de todos fue tomada cuando llegaron varios hombres de edad, sus barbas son blancas y largas, varios de ellos no tiene cabello.

"Wow como es de esperarse"

"Todos están reunidos"

Murmullos se podían escuchar sobre los demás Trabajadores.

"¿Tienes un momento para hablar?"

"Claro, de hecho estaré libre hasta el atardecer" Marco.

"Muy bien"

"Dejaremos a tu Hija a cargo de los empleados"

"Y sobre los presentes ¿No deberían estar haciendo sus Trabajos?"

Inmediatamente todos se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a salir de Gremio dejando a pocas personas en el lugar.

"Cristel" Marco.

Luego de que el gremio quedara vacío Marco la llamo.

"Ellos son los Jefes del Gremio de Lognes, voy a hablar con ellos, por favor espera aquí mientras terminamos" Marco.

"¿No podría tomar un Trabajo como los demás?" Cristel.

Puede que sea una pregunta inocente pero los viejos miraron a Marco con cierta sorpresa.

"Es una larga Historia se las contare en un momento" Marco.

"Tengo mi tarjeta así que, Por favor ~" Cristel.

Luego de un leve suspiro Marco coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Cristel.

"Me temo que No, Cristel debido a tu edad no puedes ir sin compañía" Marco.

Cristel se decepciona ante esas palabras.

"No te preocupes, cuando terminemos con todo esto te prometo llevarte a un trabajo conmigo" Marco.

"Gracias" Cristel.

Cristel toma con fuerza la mano que marco puso sobre su cabeza.

Los viejos parecen tener una sonrisa muy cálida en sus rostros, del punto de vista de Cristel, probablemente están pensando que ambos son una linda pareja.

Pero lo que realmente están pensando "Es una Niña consentida y mimada por su Padre"

Luego de eso Marco fue con los viejos a la parte de tras del Gremio dejando a Cristel sola.

"¿Vamos?" Bill.

"Por supuesto" Cristel.

Marco pude que le haya dicho que no le permite tomar Trabajos de la Pizarra pero no le dijo que no tenía permitido y quién sabe si ella logra persuadir a la Recepcionista puede lograrlo.

Por ese motivo Cristel camina rápidamente hacia donde está la pizarra de Trabajos al llegar, ella observa de un lado a otro esperando encontrar el mismo Trabajo de Marco y Kar para tomarlo.

Pero al parecer por cualquier parte que busca en la pizarra no parece estar ahí, lo cual indica que probablemente alguien ya lo tomo, esos es una lástima.

Mientras busca aparecían Trabajos muy desagradables para Cristel los únicos que podían tomar son Limpieza de Cloacas, cacería de Ratas en las Cloacas, recolecciones de Partes de Ratas, pieles de reptiles de pantano, de ahí en adelante cada uno aprese demasiado repugnante para ella.

" _Esto es imposible por el momento_ " Cristel.

En medio de sus pensamientos de da cuenta de una pequeña hoja casi imperceptible que se encuentra detrás de la tabla de Trabajos, al tomarla se nota que esta algo maltratada puede que lleve mucho tiempo ahí abajo.

"Casería de Ranas" Cristel.

Este es, este es el Trabajo que estaba buscando la emoción de Cristel comienza a subir, por fin lo encontró este es el correcto.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento y a pesar de lo que le dijo Marco, Cristel se acerca a la recepcionista para entregarlo sin pensarlo un instante.

"¡Recepcionista quisiera tomar este trabajo!" Cristel.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Cristel le entrega la solicitud la recepcionista la cual se sorprende al ver la Hoja de trabajo que le entrega.

La recepcionista toma la hoja con una sonrisa dulce mientras loa hace.

" _Wha_ _~ ¡Que Linda! ¡Definitivamente admira mucho a su Querido Papá!_ "

Ella está completamente consiente de quien esta Niña, para ser exactos cuando los Trabajadores gritaron el Nombre del trabajador más importante en la actualidad, los encargados del mostrador transmitieron la información a los Viejos del Gremio.

Y lo más sorprendente para todos fue "¡Sordidum Artificem Tiene una Hija!" ese fue un tema muy alto de conversación para todos, muchos creyeron al principio que la Niña debe estar con él de incognito o lo está haciendo por un trabajo Privado.

Pero cuando todos la vieron en persona no pudieron negar la verdad ante sus ojos, su sorpresa fue cambiada por alegría por aquel Chico que logro su objetivo de llegar a casa.

"Veamos"

Una cosa que Marco dejo en claro para todos fue que no le dieran ningún Trabajo a su Hija sin importar lo que fuese, por supuesto Karol la recepcionista que esta frente a Cristel no piensa ir en contra de esa petición.

Lo mejor será no tener problemas con eso en especial con alguien que tiene apoyo del Noble de más alto rango.

La mejor opción es revisar el Trabajo con cortesía para luego rechazarla y no romper el corazón de la esta niña. . .

"¿He?" Karol.

Pero para su sorpresa la hoja que tomo es un trabajo de muy bajo rango nada de lo haya que impresionarse sino lo que le altero los nervios fue la fecha que tiene escrita en él.

"P-Pequeña ¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

Las palabras de la recepcionista comienzan a temblar incluso con ella tratando de mantenerse firme.

"Estaba tirada detrás de la tabla de Trabajo" Cristel.

"Hay No" Karol.

Su nerviosismo se incrementó mucho luego de esas palabras además se nota que eta muy asustada por lo mismo.

"Esto es malo, seré despedida por esto" Karol.

Su balbuceo se convirtió en palabras fijas, parece que algo definitivamente la está preocupando.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" Cristel.

Cristel decide preguntar de inmediato esperando que ese Trabajo no pueda ser hecho por ella.

Karol puede o no contestar la pregunta de Cristel en cualquier momento o lugar mantendría firme, solo que en este momento ella tiene un caos en su cabeza.

"P-Pequeña este trabajo probablemente ha estado ahí por al menos 4 semanas" Karol.

¿Eso que tiene que ver con la situación actual? Lo único que le interés a Cristel en este momento es hacer ese trabajo para empezar su carrera como lo hizo Marco y Kar.

Es malo muy malo desde el lado de la pobre Karol.

"Escucha pequeña, normalmente este Trabajo aparece una vez cada temporada de lluvia este trabajo es colocado el propósito es eliminar al menos cinco de ellas cada semana o sino se reproducen sin control" Karol.

No puede poner el trabajo en la pizarra porque nadie desearía enfrentar a las Ranas en grandes números, incluso si aumentara la recompensa sus Jefes la culparían ya que esto sucedió en sus semanas de turno.

"Maldición" Karol.

Y para empeorar todo solo queda una semana para completar el Trabajo Esto será imposible, por lo tanto es el fin de su carrera.

"Recepcionista" Cristel.

Karol vuelve a mirar a la pequeña Cristel quien tiene una sonrisa llena de emoción.

"Yo puedo hacer ese trabajo" Cristel.

Cristel se susurra en voz baja y en reacción Karol le sonríe amargamente sabiendo que no hay nada que esta niña pueda hacer pos su propia cuenta.

"Claro solo si puedes usar Magia, yo misma te dejare ir aun que me hayan dicho que no" Karol.

Es algo cruel decirle algo como eso a una niña que simplemente tiene una Tarjeta de Gremio solo por ser Hija del fundador, Karol solo pude riese de sí misma al no saber como reaccionar.

"¡Puedo hacerlo!" Cristel.

"Es lindo Pequeña pero la Magia. . ." Karol.

Karol queda impresionada al ver las manos de la Pequeña Cristel está brillando con un especie de humo color rojizo muy intenso.

"¡Vez! Ahora, Wuuu~" Crsitel.

Con facilidad Cristel mueve sus mano de una lado a otro haciendo posiciones de combate similares a las que Marco suele hacer cunado está entrenando por las mañanas.

"¡Fuuu!" Cristel.

Shuasss!

Sin aviso alguno un rayo es disparado por un lado del rostro de Karol.

Pum!

La boca de Karol está completamente abierta de la impresión luego de voltear lo que ese rayo había destruido fue el cartel que estaba detrás de ella y además siguió en línea recta hasta hacer un hoyo hasta llegar a la superficie.

"Ups" Cristel.

Con una sonrisa avergonzada Cristel esconde sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"P-Pequeña. . . No, Cristel Trabajo aceptado ahora ¡Ve!" Karol.

"¡Si!" Cristel.

Y por supuesto sin esperar nada más Cristel salió de inmediato por las puertas llena de total energía dispuesta a cumplir su primer y verdadero Trabajo y lo mejor de todo es el primer Trabajo de Marco y Kar.

¿Cazar Ranas? Puede hacerlo después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?. . .

* * *

"¡Haaaaaa!" Cristel.

"¡Corre más Rápido! ¡No están alcanzando!" Bill.

"¡Es muy difícil!" Cristel

Por supuesto Cristel corre a toda velocidad sin siquiera preocuparse de la según sus tutores en combate "Elegante postura al correr" ya que detrás de ella la sigue por lo menos 20 Ranas gigantes de diferentes colores.

Para su gran suerte logró llegar al final de bosque la planicie abierta, normalmente esto sería una desventaja cuando se trata de cobertura pero en este caso es perfecto.

"¡Ghya!"

Con un rígido extraño parecido a un dragón águila aparece la criatura conocida como Grifo del bosque con una excelente velocidad y fuerza cae sobre una de las ranas que se centraban persiguiendo a Cristel.

Luego de eso dos Grifos más llegan hasta el mismo lugar y comienza a atacar a las Ranas esto le dio el tiempo necesario a Cristel para llegar al otro extremo del prado para poder cubrirse y ver la escena con gran alivio.

Fue una suerte que Cristel investigara un poco antes de tomar este Trabajo, según lo que descubrió fue que cerca del lugar hay Grifos los cuales se alimentan de las ranas, por ese motivo las ranas se mantienen alejadas de ellos.

Por tal motivo esto las Ranas se acercan mucho más hacia la ciudad y los campos de alimentos.

Que suerte que recordaron esto y pudieron escapar.

"Ufff~ estuvo cerca" Cristel.

"Por un momento pensé que seriamos devorados" Bill.

* * *

Cuando Cristel y Bill llegaron al lugar del trabajo tomaron en consideración casi todo tipo de medidas para lograr su primer Trabajo, Equipo básico del cual les dio Kar, además ambos tienen Magia a montones.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron después de evaluar la situación fue atacar, Bill previamente le enseño como usar magia con sus manos sin tener que transformarse en mariposa para ello.

Muy conveniente e incluso impresionante, con ello eliminaron su primer objetivo luego su segundo, posteriormente un tercero, cuarto, quinto y después eso las ranas no parecían detenerse de aparecer.

Una tras otra aparecía, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que las ranas no dejaban de salir casi como un ejército infinito el cual no les daba un descanso.

Lo peor de todo fue cunado Bill y Cristel se descuidaron un segundo fueron tragados por una de las Rana, por suerte gracias a la Magia lograron hacerla explotar para enseguida salir corriendo de la innumerable masa de ranas.

* * *

"¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" Cristel.

"¡No parecían tener fin!" Bill.

Puede que sea parte de un Trabajador tener experiencias fuertes o incluso cercanas a la muerte ¡Pero nunca dijeron que terminarían traumatizados de por vida!

"Todo estaba tan viscoso, muy viscoso, muy oscuro y viscoso, oscuro y viscoso" Bill.

Bill comienza temblar a pesar de ser un objeto rígido, además cabía su forma a una pulsera nuevamente mientras se esconde debajo de los guantes de Cristel.

"Odio las Ranas, Odio las ranas, Odio las Ranas, odio las ranas" Cristel.

Mientras tanto Cristel se acurruca en si misma mientras abraza sus piernas y cae al suelo en posición fetal tratando de olvidar la traumatizante experiencia.

* * *

Una vez que los dos logran recuperarse lo suficiente de su nuevo trauma, ambos deciden tomar una medida diferente y esto fue hacer una trampa eficaz y lo suficiente capaz de tomar varias al mismo tiempo.

Para luego dejar que Bill y Cristel puedan destruir en secuencia a las Ranas, lamentablemente nada se les ocurre.

¿Una gran explosión? ¿Acido? ¿Quemar el bosque entero? Bueno eso es mucho, tal vez ¿hacerlas volar hacia el bosque? O ¿Arrojarlas?

"¿Hum?" Cristel/Bill.

Al parecer ambos obtuvieron una idea.

"¿Al Pueblo?" Bill.

"¡Al Pueblo!" Cristel.

* * *

Una vez que Cristel y Bill recolectaron el material necesario comenzaron los preparativos para su plan contra las aterradoras Ranas.

"Cuerdas hechas de la telaraña de Arañas Monteses, de acuerdo con Roy estas cosas no se romperán o quemaran" Cristel.

Cristel miraba con fascinación la cuerda con gran interés mientras comienza a atar nudos fuertemente.

"Además es muy flexible" Bill.

Bill mientras tanto estira las cuerdas con su magia mientras Cristel sigue acomodando pieza sobre pieza en su lugar.

"Lo más sorprendente es que ese Roy nos diera todo esto sin Costo alguno" Bill.

"Me siento mal por recibir todo esta cantidad sin haber pagado por ella" Cristel.

"Cuando terminemos digámosle a Marco que lo convenza de recibir el dinero por ello" Bill.

"Cierto" Cristel.

De hecho cuando llegaron al Pueblo de inmediato fueron a la Tienda y Herrería de Roy y le pidieron cuerdas muy resistentes para poder terminar su Trabajo.

Roy les pregunto por mera casualidad que tipo de trabajo es el que tenían que realizar, Cristel no tuvo más remedio que contarle a detalle ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez él pueda darles algún consejo útil.

Pero la reacción que recibieron fue muy diferente, repentinamente Roy miro detenidamente a Cristel por un instante antes de comenzar a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

Cristel y Bill se sorprendieron de alguna manera e intentaron calmarlo, pero antes de poder hacer eso se levantó abruptamente para ir a la parte de atrás de la tienda y cunado regreso les entrego las cuerdas que están usando en ese momento.

En cuanto al precio, simplemente les dijo que es un regalo que no pudo darle a él cuando estaba de la misma edad que ella.

Cristel y Bill no entendieron nada de lo que estaba pasando pero con dificultad y preocupación además contada la insistencia de Roy aceptaron.

Bueno no pudieron negarse al final.

"¡Listo!" Bill.

Luego de dar los últimos toques Cristel comienza a sonreír de manera muy siniestra mientas que en sus manos comienza a aparecer Energía Mágica a su alrededor.

"Entonces es hora de las Ranas" Cristel.

"FuFuFuFu" Bill.

"HaHaHaHa" Cristel.

Ambos comenzaron a reír como locos mientas observan su creación.

* * *

Una vez que Cristel se retiró de la tienda cargando la gran cantidad de Cuerda de Araña, Roy observo a la pequeña Niña con una sonrisa enorme y por alguna razón la espalda de la pequeña le recordaba a ese Niño que solía hacerle crear armas o crear ideas muy extrañas.

"De tal palo tal astilla" Roy.

"¿Por qué regalaste algo tan caro a esa Niña?"

Una mujer esbelta de piel algo clara con cabello castaño con ciertas partes marcadas con canas saliendo por lados, sale por detrás de la tienda esta mujer es la esposa de Roy.

"Porque lo necesitaba para un Trabajo de cacería de Ranas" Roy.

La Mujer volvió a ver a la Niña que caminaba con un poco de dificulta por la cantidad de Cuerdas muy caras entre sus manos.

"No tienes que entendértelo mujer, es solo. . . " Roy.

Roy vuelve su mirada a su Esposa con una sonrisa que a su Mujer le provoca sonrojarse, siempre que su Esposo Roy tiene esa sonrisa la hace derretirse por él. Estricto, fuerte, tenaz y terco, pero también cálido, amable e incluso también es muy encañador cuando se lo propone.

". . . Su Padre también empezó de esa manera. . . además quiero que su Hija tenga todo el apoyo que no pude darle a él en aquel momento" Roy.

Su esposa solo le devuelve la sonrisa mezclada con un cariño en ella.

"Mi esposo están generoso que espero que terminemos en bancarrota"

"Ten más Fe en ti esposo mujer" Roy.

Sin pensarlo ambos comienzan a reír con felicidad.

* * *

Pum!

Con la primera explosión Cristel y Bill comenzaron a destruir Ranas de uno a uno con rapidez esperando que ellas no se reúnan de la misma manera en las que les provocó su trauma.

"¡Aquí vienen!" Bill.

Fue justo como lo habían esperado la cantidad de Ranas nuevamente los vuelve a superar con diferentes colores y tamaños se acercan a ellos.

"¡Hora de movernos!" Cristel.

Inmediatamente Cristel se transforma y con sus alas se mueve con rapidez esquivando cada lengüetazo de las mismas ranas y una vez que ambos llegan al prado.

Shuas!

El sonido de poleas y cuerdas resuena justo debajo de las mimas ranas haciendo que grandes estructuras de madera posicionadas por debajo de la Tierra aparecen y comienzan a tensionarse hasta alcanzar su flexión máxima.

Plank!

Las ranas son lanzadas hacías los aires de una a una por encima de la pradera, enseguida los Grifos se percatan de esto ya de inmediato comienza a atrapar cada rana que se encuentra en los cielos.

"¡Funciono!" Cristel.

El plan era simple ensamblar catapultas subterráneas por medio de trampas las cuales al ser tocadas se activen y lancen a las Ranas a una posición donde sea fácil atacarlas y a la vez alimentar a los Grifos.

Muy simple pero muy efectivo una a una las ranas lazadas eran alimento para los Grifos o eran destruidas por Cristel, si logran mantener este ritmo constantemente sin duda terminaran este trabajo fácilmente.

Blew!

Repentinamente una lengua rosada y delgada cruza al lado de Cristel de inmediato se da vuelta solo para encontrarse con una rana la cual intenta comerla.

"¡No esta vez!" Cristel.

"¡Dale con todo!" Bill.

Con un rayo de su mano izquierda la rana es destruida sin dificultad alguna.

"¿Cómo se escapó esa Rana?" Bill.

Blew!

Nuevamente para sorpresa de ellos una lengua los golpea pero gracias a que Cristel se encuentra transformada en mariposa pudo evitar esa horrible experiencia destruyéndola antes de eso.

"¡Bill! ¡¿Por qué Hay otra rana de ese lado?!" Cristel.

Ambos se dan vuelta a donde se encontraban las trampas y se podía ver como seguían funcionando sin problema arrojando a la lejanía a las Ranas las cuales caen hasta el otro lado del prado abierto sin dificultad.

"¡¿Dónde están los Grifos?!" Bill.

Ambos vuelven su vista en dirección a los Grifos suelen anidar y para sorpresa de ambos los Grifos están comiendo alegremente las Ranas capturadas, lo cual significa.

"Esta llenas" Cristel.

"Y no necesitan comer más" Bill.

Blew! Blew! Blew!

Enseguida muchas lenguas intentaron capturar a ambos con demasiada precisión ¿Sera que ahora están acostumbrado a todo esto? Eso no es lo peor de todo, en cualquier momento será capturada y comida nuevamente esto si no se mantiene concentrada.

Puck

Y por supuesto son sujetados con una de tantas lenguas además succionados a lao que parece ser el estómago de una rana.

" _¡No quiero volver a estar dentro de una Rana!_ " Cristel.

Antes de poder ser absorbidos por las mismas ranas, Cristel decide tomar el riesgo usando el hechizo de más poder de todos los que Bill le enseño y al cual le dijo que solo debe usarlo cuando verdaderamente no tenga otra salida.

"¡Ultra Bin!" Cristel.

"¡Espera eso es. . . !" Bill.

* * *

La noche antes de embarcarse en su viaje con Marco, Bill decidió enseñar un Hechizo especialmente creado por él "Ultra Bin" el cual solo se pude usar con la forma de Mariposa.

"Úsalo solo en emergencia y en un lugar muy alejado, porque cuando lo uses. . ." Bill.

* * *

Una luz muy brillante rodea toda a la cercanía incluyendo al mismo bosque desapareciendo la visión total de los alrededores para concluir con la típica explosión.

BOOM!

La cual hizo que gran parte de la pradera y parte del bosque quedara hecha arena y polvo quemado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Gremio, Karol se encuentra en completa preocupación debido a la combinación de estrés y miedo le entrego un Trabajo que debería ser de alto rango a una completa novata.

Bueno es normal en la vida de los trabajadores Tomar riesgos en estas cosas, en cualquier otro momento no le hiciese importa, pero cada momento que su preocupación se incremente.

No solo su trabajo está en juego sino también su vida, ya que autorizo que una novata hiciera un Trabajo que es considerado de alto rango, lo más preocupante y estresante de todo que esa Niña es la Hija del Trabajador más importante en todos los reinos vecinos.

¡Sordidum Artificem!

Pero Karol no debe ser su entra culpa, bueno ella tiene algo de culpa, pero esa Niña puede usar Magia según los reportes cuando Sordidum Artificem tomo su primer trabajo, su segundo, tercero, cuarto hasta quinto, todos los resolvió de manera inesperadas.

¡Y él no tenía nada de Magia! Aun así sobrepasado todos los obstáculos hasta llegar hasta lo que es el día de hoy, los Hijos tienden a superar a sus padres ¿Verdad?

Nada de eso ¡Tiene que hacerlo! Esos son los pensamientos de Karol después de todo esa Niña. . .Cristel puede hacerlo y lo ha hecho porque ella usa Magia, en Lognes es una habilidad muy escasa.

Pero ella nació con eso debe hacerlo, pensándolo mejor eso habrá salido de la Madre o Sordidum Artificem o puede que ella ya tenía predestinado a suceder antes de que naciera, sea lo que sea lo mejor esperar el regreso de Cristel.

" _Solo espero que termine antes de que su Padre termine con. . ._ " Karol.

"Cuando te retires, debes venir más seguido para hablar con nosotros"

"Podemos incluso ir a comer con Donas"

"El Bar siempre está abierto"

"Por supuesto, solo tengo que terminar este encargo de Higgs y podremos pasar todo los días en el Bar" Marco.

Marco y los Jefes de Gremio salieron de la sala de juntas hablando tranquilamente.

Karol se congelo al darse cuenta de que la reunión termino muy rápido, de hecho no fue así simplemente es que ella ha estado tan impaciente sobre el asunto del Trabajo que literalmente pasado la siguientes tres horas intentando ser despedida.

Y además espero que Cristel regresase con muy buenas noticias o que al menos regrese sana y salva.

" _¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?!_ " Karol.

Recapitulando dejar que Cristel haya tomado fue la peor decisión de la pobre Karol, pero ella puede usar Magia eso debe ayudar aun así. . .

"Karol" Marco.

Nuevamente se congela al escuchar a Marco llamándola además de eso él está buscando de una lado a otro a Cristel, esto malo ella no ha regresado aun.

"¿Has visto a Cristel?" Marco.

"Ella. . ." Karol.

Tien que pensar en algo rápido ¿Baño? ¿Comida? ¿Novio? ¡Eso sería peor de todo!

Karol va a explotar tiene que hacer algo ya o si no ella definitivamente hará. . .

. . . BOOM!

El suelo tembló debajo de todos, el viento del exterior se podía escuchar moverse con frenetismo, al terminar llego el silencio.

Todos los que se encontraban en el interior del Gremio lo pudieron escuchar, ese pequeño estruendo.

De inmediato todos los que se encontraban adentro del Gremio salieron con rapidez para investigar la causa, Marco fue el primero en reaccionar seguido de Los jefes del Gremio, la recepcionista y todos los aventureros presentes.

Una vez a fuera lo primero que llamo la atención de todos fue a la lejanía del Bosque se podía ver humo en forma de hongo definitivamente es una explosión.

"¿Que fue eso?"

"¿Es algún tipo de señal de Humo?"

Vivir en Lognes es estar acostumbrado a cosas muy impredecibles contando las Misiones también tienen a suceder cosas inusuales y a pesar de esta se mantienen calmados para actuar.

Aunque claro que ninguno de ellos había experimentado o visto lo que es una explosión en este tiempo, por lo tanto hay escépticos al no saber que sucede en el Bosque.

"Fue en Bosque"

"Llamen los Trabajadores y soldados para investigar"

"¿No sería mejor aumentar la seguridad?"

Estos Viejos son excelentes para mantener la calma en estas situaciones, pero lo más importante para Marco en estos momentos es solo Cristel, encontrarla es prioridad para ella.

Y una vez que Cristel se encuentre a salvo Marco investigara con los demás.

" **Marco** " Kar.

En medio de la confusión Kar señala con uno de sus tentáculos hacia la dirección donde se centra el humo y en un costado Marco pudo notar algo un bulto envuelto en el mismo humo salía a gran velocidad.

Antes de poder deducir lo que pasaba esos sucedió.

Plash!

Algo cayo justo en frente de la Perta principal levzntando una estela de polvo los soldados de inmediato reaccionaron para proteger la entrada, los Trabajadores también llegaron de inmediato.

Lentamente la estela desaparecía dejando. . . una Horripilante y apestosa masa de Ranas enfrente de todos, nadie en ese momento hacia algo, simplemente miraban esa masa de Ranas fijamente.

Después se podía ver como de entre la misma masa se percibía un leve movimiento en el centro de las misma, Solados, trabajadores tomaron posición defensiva.

Poco a pocos e veía un movimiento que sin duda estaba subiendo de entre toda esa masa, Los habitantes en lugar de resguardase ellos simplemente miraban detenidamente.

Los miembros del Gremio, Los Jefes, La recepcionista y también estaba ¿Roy? Quien miraba la escena con gran ¿Emoción? casi parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Hu"

Y también algunos ciudadanos lo estaba haciendo lo mismo que él, varias señoras mayores presentes e incluso jóvenes se unieron.

Marco comienza a enojarse al ver como tomaban la situación con desasida tranquilidad, sé que no tiene muchas preocupaciones de ser atacados en este tipo de situaciones pero esto es demasiando.

Goro Goro.

Algo está a punto de subir, sea lo que sea saldrá en cualquier momento, Marco apunta su espada hacia cualquier cosa que salga Marco se prepara para cortarlo rápida y feroz mente antes de. . .

"¡Uha!" Crsitel.

Para gran conmoción de todos de entre la masa de Ranas aparece Cristel tomando respiros constantes mientras se pone de pie sobre ellas.

Luego de mirar su alrededor ella capta a Marco y con una sonrisa muy intensa baja de toda esa masa solo pararse frente a Marco.

"¡Mar-Papá! ¡Mira logre mi primer Trabajo!" Cristel.

Pro un momento un silencio Marco parecía estar conmocionado al ver cubierta a Crsitel de algunas Manchas de quemadura y algo de jugo de Ranas, ¿Debería molestarse? ¿Reganarla? O ¿Acusarla con Star? sin duda debe hacer algo especialmente si esto causa problemas a Lognes.

"Cristel. . ." Marco.

"¡Es el mismo Trabajo que hiciste por Primera vez!" Cristel.

Marco intenta levantar la voz para intentar verse molesto ya que él está a cargo de ella debe actuar como una persona mayor y sin duda. . .

Bugh!

Una explosión de entrañas y sustancias viscosa cae sobre Marco y Cristel, al aparecer Marco había olvidado que las Ranas después de morir tienden a excretar esta sustancia olorosa e incluso desagradable.

Oh no, Marco puede sentir como se incrustan en sus calcetines y zapatos es una desagradable situación.

"¡Huw! ¡Asqueroso!" Marco/Cristel.

Entonces lo inesperado sucedió todos y cada uno de los presentes comenzaron aplaudir e incluso ovacionar, luego Marco y Cristel fueron rodeados por todos los presentes.

" **Esto me trae recuerdos** " Kar.

Marco da un pequeño suspiro recordando esta misma sensación.

"Vaya que si" Marco.

Después Ambos fueron levantados entre los brazos de todos los presentes y arrastrados a la máxima celebración de Lognes la cual durará hasta el amanecer o tal vez hasta 6 días dependiendo del aguante de los Viejos.

* * *

La euforia era intoxicarte todos están ahí presentes desde los Niños, Mujeres, Soldados, Trabajadores, todos se encontraban en esta Celebración.

Para Cristel fue algo incómodo y avergonzó muy vergonzoso debido a que ella se encuentra en una silla muy llamativa de color dorado, lo peor de todo es que todos la saludan o pellizcan sus mejillas.

Lo sorprendente fue que los Reyes de Lognes parecieron solo para saludar a Marco y ella, de hecho la Reyna llevaba una hermosa corona y Anastasia se presentó con ellos también.

Luego Marco, la regaño o intento hacerlo hasta que La recepcionista la cual lema Karol intervino muy enérgicamente para defenderla, Los Viejos del Gremio se unieron a la conversación, las Señoras y sus esposos hasta Roy se interpusieron.

Marco no tuvo remedio que apartarse y dejar que las cosas continuaran, aunque Cristel se sintió algo deprimida al ver como él no apoyaba lo que hizo, aunque eso arruinara el habiente. . .

"Lo hiciste Bien. . ." Marco.

Cristel abrió sus ojos de sorpresa por esas palabras.

". . . Estoy orgulloso de ti" Marco.

Marco se acercó a lo suficiente para darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

"¡Marco ven aquí tenemos am Ale!" Roy.

"¡Ahí voy!. . . Disfruta la noche Cristel" Marco.

Maro se levanta y se dirige a donde se encuentra Roy, dejándola sola por un ínstate ella se mantuvo quieta, después una sonrisa gigantesca a parecer sobre su rostro, sus marcas brillan a pesar de estar cubiertas y da un pequeño salto.

"¡Si~!" Cristel.

La Fiesta continuó hasta el amanecer; Kar robaba comida y bebía a escondidas de todos, Bill jugaba con los Niños pequeños a escondidas, Marco bebía y comían junto a Roy otras personas más Anastasia estaba cerca de Cristel.

Esa fue la primera y mejor fiesta que Cristel haya tenido en vida.

* * *

La Oscuridad. . . Eterna. . . Fría. . . El Vacío así la suele llamar las entidades superiores a los mortales, completamente aislado de tiempo fuera de cualquier continuidad en el orden universal.

Todo lo que cae en ella nunca regresara esa es la Ley inquebrantable de ese universo no importa si tu tiempo está en el pasado, presente o futuro ahí caerás.

Puede que te encuentres vivo, puede que te encuentres muerto pero ahí no existe nada de eso, solo existen el vacío.

Todos los caminos llevan a la Oscuridad y por consecuencia todos esos caminos llevan a Barbatos el Guardián de la Oscuridad, ahí él es el amo absoluto, el Rey, la máxima existencia, ninguna otra está por encima de él.

Ningún Dios, Entidad cósmica o Mortal se puede oponerse a él o salir de su dominio, sin embargo, solamente esta una ocasión donde un pequeña luciérnaga camino en el vacío, ilumino tan poco que apenas se pudo notar.

Pero a pesar de eso dejo su presencia por más tenue o inexistente que fuese tan solo permaneció un leve instante pero ese diminuto instante fue suficiente para llevar "Posibilidades" a los atrapados los que se encontraban a su alrededor de su camino la centro.

Barbatos no lo permitió y con su rugido sofoco esa vaga "Posibilidad" manteniendo nuevamente la Oscuridad sin embargo la luciérnaga no parecía ser afectada.

Y a pesar de su intervención directa la insignificante luciérnaga escapo tomando dos entidades con ella, luego una de las dos entidades regreso después de que escapara.

La otra no volvió jamás. . .

No.

Nada escapa de la Oscuridad, nada escapa del Vacío y porque todos esos caminos llevan a Barbatos.

Por lo tanto La Oscuridad debe traer lo que escapo para restaurar el orden. . .

 **¡GrHyaaaaa!**

Rugió y entonces movió sus piezas definitivas lista para traer a aquello escapo y también atrapar a la luciérnaga que los ayudo a escapar.

* * *

"¡Ha!" Cristel.

Con un sudor frio en su cara Cristel se levanta abruptamente, inconscientemente revisa su alrededor para intentar calmarse a sí misma después de un sueño espantoso.

Para confirmarlo comienza a percatarse de su alrededor, con poca iluminación de candelabros, mesa de madera sencillas, muebles cómodos para los invitados, Trabajadores que acaba de conocer se encuentran dormidos algunos están dormidos el suelo.

Los jefes del Gremio están dormidos pacíficamente en los muebles, Roy y su esposa están dormidos en uno de ellos, las encargadas de la atención del Gremio están dormidas detrás de la barra.

Y Marco está dormido al lado de ella, demás. . .

"Mhuu" Cristel.

Marco se encuentra dormido junto con Anastasia, esto es molesto, con un movimiento de sus dedos Cristel conjura un hechizo.

"Levitato" Cristel.

Y con él mueve a Anastasia a uno delos muebles libres mientras que Cristel toma el lugar de Anastasia.

Es muy molesto que Marco siga interactuando con otras chicas a pesar de que ella se encuentra junto a él, lo más probable es que Cristel tenga que tomar acciones más efectivas para que lo entienda.

Buenos después de tener ese tipo de pesadilla lo mejor es seguir durmiendo en los brazos de Marco.

Pensándolo mejor ¿Qué fue lo que soñó? Todavía puede sentir el terror en su cuerpo sin embargo no lo cuerda.

Es raro bueno no hay de qué preocuparse, después de todo es un sueño, sin siquiera pensar mucho Cristel decide dormir nuevamente pero esta vez dormirá abrazada por Marco, es una buena sensación y excelente olor.

Cristel cae una vez más dormida sin tener en cuenta lo que se aproxima a ella. . .

* * *

" _¿Ya ha comenzado? Es demasiado pronto para ello, no hay alternativa que acelerar su crecimiento_ " Bill.

Bill continúa brillando en medio de la noche mientras observa sus alrededores.

" _La oscuridad se acerca y Barbatos también_ " Bill.

Esa noche Bill continuo birlando sin ser notado por nadie o cualquier cosa a su alrededor. . .

 _ **¡GrHyaaaaa!**_

" _Solo espero que lo logremos a tiempo_ " Bill.

* * *

Continuara. . .

* * *

Time to say good bye ~ the Darkness will arrive to pull it all deep inside of her.

Yes Guys next Chapters will be action!

See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventures of Cristel** **Butterfly CH 3.**

* * *

She's back and lovely, so please enjoy. . .

* * *

 **Old Friends.**

* * *

El día de hoy Cristel se siente de maravilla no solo por haber logrado su Primer Trabajo sino también fue debido a la gran fiesta que la ciudad hizo para ella y por supuesto el avanzar su rango a D con una sola encomienda.

No es un gran avance pero definitivamente es un gran paso para ella, Cunado el Gremio de Lognes la clasifico para el nuevo Rango, Marco se negó fervientemente diciendo que es muy pronto y peligroso, curiosamente los Ancianos del Gremio, La secretaria, Trabajadores, Roy con el apoyo de su Esposa e incluso los Ciudadanos lo hicieron Recapacitar.

"Recuerdo cierto Chico que tomo un trabajo SS en solitario"

"Creo que una vez alguien dijo todo trabajo se puede hacer siempre y cuando estén bien preparados"

"Recuerdo que alguien me debe un trago"

Cada comentario se convirtieron en apuñaladas, es increíble todas esas cosas que Marco dijo en el pasado se volvieron en contras suya y sin más remedio simplemente dijo "Hagan lo que quieran" eso fue lo que dijo, pero una sonrisa en su rostro de él se podía ver con mucha claridad a pesar de ser muy leve.

Ese mismo día fueron a recoger el pedido en la tienda de Roy, el problema de ese pedido fueron las cuatro grandes cajas, armaduras, escudos, espadas, lanzas y diferentes herramientas había en esa caja.

Justo cuando Cristel se estaba preguntando ¿Cómo se llevarían esas cajas tan grandes? La solución de Marco fue usar la nueva empresa de mensajería inter-dimensional Quest Buy Pack la cual está también manejada por Perezosos.

"¿Parara en efectivo o Tarjeta?"

Pregunto el Perezoso con su usual poco deseo de atención, Marco por su parte tomo un pequeño papel de su Mano y se lo entrega con tranquilidad.

"Ten un Cupón de envió Gratis" Marco.

"Bien"

Luego de eso el perezoso toma el cupón y después de colocarlo sobre una máquina de trituración, toma el polvo y lo arroja al aire frente al vehículo con ruedas para luego convertirse en un portal.

"Wow" Cristel.

Por su puesto no puede evitar emocionarse ante eso por otro lado Marco dejo trabajar a los perezosos para dirigirse con Roy y su Esposa.

"Gracias por tener el pedido tan rápido" Marco.

"Ni lo menciones pero la Próxima vez necesitare más tiempo" Roy.

"Te avisare antes de destruir la Nueva Bóveda de Ciudad Gremio" Marco.

Ambos se ríen felizmente y al terminar Marco le entrega a Roy una caja de madera, Cristel no necesita preguntar nada debido a lo obvio que es eso.

Una vez que los Perezosos terminaron de subir las cajas se fueron a través del portal sin esperar ninguna palabra de nadie, definitivamente odian su trabajar y por último fue la despedida, Roy abrazo a Marco luego la esposa de Roy y para sorpresa de Cristel también la abrazaron.

"Recuerden que siempre son bienvenidos en nuestra casa"

La esposa de Roy tiene una voz muy suave y amable, ambos son buenas personas sin duda Cristel volverá.

* * *

"¿Entonces?" Star.

"¿No es obvio? es un derrumbe" Buz

En este momento Star se encuentra discutiendo con un Monstruo mosca el cual lleva un casco de color amarillo brillante, es Monstruo es buz uno de los antiguos secuaces de Ludo.

Luego de que todo había regresado a ser paz en Mewni Buz creo una pequeña asociación de Monstruos con la intención de ayudarlos a construir sus hogares al principio fue por únicamente buena voluntad.

Luego varios Monstruos como Mewnumanos vieron una calidad muy buena en construcción, con el tiempo Buzz creo una empresa de construcción la cual es una de las mejor en la actualidad.

"Y ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará reconstruirlo?" Star.

En este momento Star, Katrina y cuatro de los Guardias Reales la acompañan se encuentran en el Templo antiguo de los Monstruos casa de Eclipsa y su Esposo Monstruo e Hija, este lugar también es conocida como la capital de los Monstruos.

Frente a ellos el templo principal se encuentra. . . prácticamente en ruinas la puerta principal por al que anteriormente Star había entrado está destruida, se puede ver con claridad los pilares colapsaron por una fuerza que los golpeo.

A plena vista se pude ver que el lugar está cubierto con escombros de los mismos pilares que normalmente los sostiene, techo, paredes, e incluso estatuas cubren a la entrada del Templo.

Cualquiera puede notar que la destrucción no permite entrada al interior ¿Qué diablos fue lo que sucedió en este lugar? Bueno no hay razón para investigar ya que Star tiene una mayor preocupación entre manos.

Mientras tanto Buzz comienza a revisa sus papeles entre sus manos y luego mira el templo para terminar mirando a Star nuevamente con ojos fijos.

"Seis semanas" Buzz.

"¡¿Que?!" Star.

"Cinco si no comienza a llover" Buzz.

Uno de los ojos de estar comienza a realizar un pequeño tick debido a la desesperación que recorre su cuerpo.

La idea de venir nuevamente al templo de Monstruos es para usar la fuente de poder con lo que había utilizado para rastrear a Cristel y la Varita por primera vez.

Pero con toda esa destrucción es imposible poder llegar, en primer lugar ¿Por qué esta destruido el templo? A plena vista es imposible de que sea por un ataque.

No hay tiempo para pensar en eso. . . en este momento los nervios comienzan a derrumbar en pedazos los muros de la cordura de Star.

"Star. . . " Katrina.

Katrina intenta calmar a Star sosteniendo sus hombros con tranquilidad, gracias a eso Star da un pequeño respiro con la intención de perder el poco control que todavía le queda.

¿Puedes culparla? Luego de dejar semejante declaración con esa carta los nervios y preocupación de Star se desbordaron ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? ¿No se suponía que Cristel sabía sobre Marco? ¿En qué momento todo se malinterpreto?

¿Acaso esto es algún especie de castigo para Star? ¡No! Esto debe resolverse rápido o las cosas serán peor de lo que debería ser.

"Buzz creo que puedo ayudarte" Star.

Entre la confusión de todos los presentes Star levanta sus manos frente al templo mientras comienza a juntar la mayor cantidad de Magia que pueda usar de un golpe.

"¡Super Levitato!" Star.

Los escombros, pilares y las partes del techo se levantan con lentitud.

"Wow"

Muchos de los Trabajadores observaban con asombro, poco a poca los escombros iban levantándose dejando gran parte del trabajo para ellos reducido a más de la mitad.

"¡Excelente Star!" Buzz.

"¡Coff!" Katrina.

"Perdón. . . ¡Excelente su Majestad!" Buzz.

Star solo puede sonreír de orgullo, hacía mucho que no sentía eso, es como recordar los viejos tiempos, puede que cuando encuentre a Cristel y le cuente todo a detalle quizás pueda que ella y Marco. . .

Crak

Un par de rupturas en la estructura restante comienzan a ceder al rededor del templo con mucha facilidad.

Bank!

Crack!

Boom!

Una vez que la cacofonía de piedras chocando entre ellas deja de caer, Buzz, Star y todos los demás ven con un rostro perplejo la caída desastrosa del Templo e incluso cuando la destrucción terminó todo continuaban con la misma cara sin moverse.

". . . Corrijo" Buzz.

De no ser por las palabras de Buzz probablemente podrían haber seguido viendo la semejante destrucción sin hacer ningún movimiento alguno.

". . . serán Seis Meses" Buzz.

* * *

Al igual que muchos de los días Tom pasa una gran parte del Tiempo en su oficina revisando papeles, decretos, leyes, todo tipo de cosas que normalmente suelen dejarles en su escritorio a primera hora del día.

Algunos lo revisan y aprueba mientras que otras son desechadas o quemados dependiendo que tan tonta o innecesaria sea la propuesta terminan de la misma manera.

En medio de su concentración Tom pudo sentir en algo inusual cerca de la ventana de su oficina al igual que la pequeña brisa pasando a través de ella, nada de inusual pero para alguien como él, solo que esta pequeña brisa tiene algo diferente.

La presión en el aire debería ser indetectable para cualquier Persona, Mewmano, Monstruo, Demonio, Pony o cualquier otro ser, pero para Tom estas cosas son naturales, cambios imperceptibles son sencillos de encontrar para él.

Lentamente observa sus alrededores con sin precaución deteniéndose en un pilar cubierto por las sombras do figuras vestidas de ropa Negra cabiendo sus rostros y la mayoría de sus facciones que le permitan distinguir su identidad aparecen detrás del pilar.

El rostro de Tom se podía ver con claridad la sorpresa al ver esas figuras de Negro saliendo de un lugar inesperado.

El palacio del actual Rey Lucitor esta resguardado con guardias Demonios y Gárgolas de la mejor estirpe, capaces de detectar a cualquier intruso o amenaza que se acerque.

El ver a estas dos figuras se coloca de pie en espera de cualquier ataque por parte de los intrusos.

"¿Cómo lograron entrar aquí?" Tom.

Gracias a su mente fuerte y tenaz logra mantener su compostura para poder confrontar a los intrusos.

Ambos intrusos usan vestimentas de color Negro ajustado de tal manera que les permite moverse con sigilo e incluso le permite cubrir sus rostros para no ser identificados, uno de los dos es alto y fornido mientras que él otro es pequeño y delgado.

"No se altere Majestad"

La figura con mayor altura tiene una voz profunda y asertiva a pesar de su imponente presencia tiene una aire de cordura y racionalismo lo cual le permite a Tom poder mantenerse en su posición.

"V-Venimos a To-omar algo que ne-ecesitamos"

En cuanto a la pequeña figura tiene una voz se rompe por el nerviosismo solo un todo no se daría cuanta de que esa pequeña figura es un completo novato en este tipo de situación.

Por su parte Tom mantiene su postura firme o mejor dicho despreocupada, tomando un pequeño respiro para luego simplemente recargarse en su escritorio sin perder la vista de los dos intrusos.

"Tomar ¿Dices? ¿No quisieras decir robar?" Tom.

El pequeño individuo tiembla al sentir la mirada firme de Tom.

"Ve y Tómalo"

El otro intruso se colocó enfrente de su compañero mientras su mirada se centró con la de Tom, se podía percibir como ambos comenzaron a desafiarse y a pesar de eso el pequeño intruso comienza su búsqueda.

"¿Un trago?" Tom.

Tom mantiene su compostura de manera inquebrantable, tanto que se dio el lujo de voltearse para tomar su bebida y dar un pequeño sorbo sin sentirse amansado.

". . ."

"Tomare eso como un No" Tom.

Nuevamente Tom da un sorbo ligero.

"¡Lo encontré!"

La pequeña voz chillona toma la atención de Tom y el Intruso alto, el pequeño llevaba en sus manos un espada enfunda con una insignia muy inusual, se podría decir que es muy valiosa.

"Ya veo. . . Tienes muy buenos gustos" Tom.

Nuevamente Tom vuelve a tomar un trago sin dar la intención de moverse de su lugar.

"Nos vamos"

Con eso el pequeño intruso de inmediato se dirige hacia la ventana pero es detenido un muro de fuego frente de él.

"No creerás que sería así de fácil ¿Verdad?" Tom.

Tom sigue manteniéndose en la misma posición pero en su rostro ahora hay una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Y curiosamente el otro intruso parecía tener la misma sonrisa confiada frente Tom, puede que su rostro no sea visible pero sin duda él también hace el mismo, esto es la habilidad que había desarrollado durante las juntas con los demás Reinos.

"Hum. . . Tal vez en la próxima"

Pum!

Sin ningún aviso o intención de hacerlo una enorme escala de Humo se esparce sobre toda su oficina sin permitir que la luz se vea a través, sin embargo con un chasquido de sus dedos el humo desaparece.

Por supuesto nadie está ahí los intrusos han escapado pero Tom simplemente limpio su saco y arregla su corbata.

De un sorbo termina su trago y toma asiento para revisar los documentos había dejado pendiente por el día.

Pibh!

Una notificación aparece en la pantalla de su teléfono celular y casi como respuesta involuntaria Tom revisa el mensaje.

 _Gracias por cooperar, deje el pago por la espada detrás del pilar cercano de la oficina, Cristel está muy emocionada._

 _Marco_.

Ente eso el rostro de Tom se ilumina con una sonrisa llena de alegría y de inmediato responde el mensaje.

 _La próxima vez dímelo al menos un día antes, tuve que sacar a los concejales de la oficina a toda prisa._

 _TomLC_.

Luego de eso deja su teléfono celular a un lado y continua con su trabajo del día.

* * *

"¡Fue increíble!" Cristel.

Una vez que se alejaron del Castillo Lucitor, Cristel no tardo ni un segundo en celebrar su victoria dando saltos consecutivos mientras seguían caminando, mientras que Marco y Kar solo pueden sonreír al ver la gran emoción que tiene.

La idea original era que Cristel se quedara en Ciudad Gremio mientras Marco y Kar irían al castillo Lucitor para recoger el pedido que hicieron, sin embargo ella no deseaba esperar.

Ella quería ir con ellos sin importar nada más, por ese motivo ambos se escabulleron por el trascurso de la madrugada sin ruido, olor ni siquiera un pisca de evidencia dejaron atrás.

Pero para cuando habían llegado al reino del Inframundo se dieron cuenta de que Cristel los había seguido y lo hizo de la manera tan increíble que ni Marco o Kar, claro que intentaron persuadirla de que regresa.

Pero ella había dejado muy en claro que no se iría, lo cual convertía su situación en algo mucho más peligrosa esto era debido a que la relación entre Marco y Tom es un secreto.

Ser descubiertos significaría un gran problema para Tom debido a que él era el único que sabía de su existencia durante este tiempo, si Star se entera de esto pobremente lo matara.

Marco tiene que vitarlo sin importar lo que sea.

Entonces Marco ideo un plan, "Tom tiene una espada que es muy peligrosa para cualquier ser vivo" eso fue un buen comienzo "Tenemos que robarla y guardarla en la nueva Bóveda de ciudad Gremio para que jamás pueda dañar a nadie más"

Como resultado se convirtieron en ladrones para robar la espada maldita para que no caiga en malas manos.

" **Con esto ya son dos favores que debemos al Rey Lucitor** " Kar.

"No me lo recuerdes" Marco.

Ambos suspiran de cansancio ya que el pedirle un favor a Tom normalmente conlleva que en algún momento o tiempo en específico, él pedirá algo mucho más grande a cambio y sinceramente ninguno de los dos desea tener ese tipo de adeudo en el aire, lo peor que pueden esperar es alguna especie de Trabajo suicida aunque esperan que no sea algo de arrepentirse en un futuro cercano o lejano.

* * *

Boom!

"¡Marco!" Cristel.

La explosión fue tan repentina que Cristel no tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera de dar un sorbo al jugo que el amable cantinero había preparado para ella por otro lado Marco y Kar fueron lanzados lejos del lugar hasta caer sobre sus pies luego de golpear fuertemente contra el suelo arenoso.

"¡Marco Díaz estas muerto!" Hekapoo.

Esta situación pareció na hace menos de unos minutos, un día después de haber robado la espada del castillo Lucitor se embarcaron para conseguir su siguiente objeto de la lista y quizás el más importante de todos tijeras dimensionales.

Siendo así hay una buena razón para no ser la primera prioridad en la lista debido a que cada tijera debe ser forjada por la misma Hekapoo lo cual toma tiempo y crean nadie se atrevería a apresurar a ella especialmente por su mal carácter.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al bar desconocido en medio del desierto dimensional, Kar y Marco insistieron que Cristel los esperara afuera aunque considerando el calor y lo aburrido que sería estar en esperado a las afueras del lugar apartado de toda civilización que pueda mantenerse bajo control es casi inverosímil.

Pero gracias a lo insistente que puede llegar a ser con sus largas explicaciones como también sus pequeñas amenazas de revelar algunos secretos de Marco y Kar, al final accedieron nuevamente ser acompañados por ella con una condición muy estricta e importante de permanecer quieta.

Al estar las miradas de todos los presentas cayeron sobre ellos para Marco y Kar es algo cotidiano pero para Cristel es algo atemorizante como también intimidante lo cual la hizo esconderse por detrás de Marco esperando que de alguna manera las miradas se alejen de ella.

" **Ahí está** " Kar.

Sentada en la barra vistiendo un llamativo carmesí con rojo vestido, botas, cabello rojizo sin mencionar su pial blanco y cuernos son lo suficiente llamativos para reconocerla, claro que Cristel nunca ha visto a la forjadora de Tijeras Dimensionales así que en este momento solo puede confiar con las palabras de Kar.

"Vamos entonces" Marco.

" **Oh esto va a ser bueno** " Kar.

Sin ninguna duda Marco avanza con pasos fuertes seguido de una temerosa Cristel para tomar asiento al lado de la misma Hekapoo cuya reacción fue mirarlo por un breve momento levantando solo una de sus cejas para después ignorar la falta de espacio personal entre ella y tirar una pequeña caja mal envuelta.

Ni siquiera le importo la presencia de Cristel puede que no la haya notada o simplemente puede que no le interese en lo absoluto ningún ser

"Toma" Hekapoo.

Luego de esa fría actitud el cantinero coloca frente a ella su usual bebida con fuego color morada dando un sorbo fuerte acabando con la mitad del contenido.

"Eso no es nada saludable H-Poo" Marco.

"¡No me llames. . .! ¿Cómo me llamaste?" Hekapoo.

Fue una respuesta involuntaria por su parte pero fue lo suficiente rápida para hacerla volver a sus sentidos y por primera vez mirar a este sujeto directo al rostro familiar con algunas cicatrices nuevas como viejas que ella ya conocía, ojos pálidos celestes, su cabello negro además un lunar en su mejilla.

Puede que a primera vista nadie sabría quién es esta persona pero a pesar de estas diferencias Hekappo sabe perfectamente reconocer a esta persona.

"Marco" Hekapoo.

"H-Poo" Marco.

Hekapoo lo observo con ojos llenos de sorpresa dejando que su bebida se derramara hasta que cantinero toma el vaso para limpiar la barra sin preocupación o prisa alguna.

"Creo que te debo un explicación y una disculpa muy grande" Marco.

Hekapoo toma los hombros de Marco con cierta fuerza mientras mantiene su mirada sobre él mientras que Kar y Cristel observan con cierta curiosidad esperando ver qué tipo reacción tiene ella.

"¿Marco?" Hekapoo.

"Si soy yo" Marco.

Entonces hubo un pequeño silencio el cual fue interrumpido con un pequeño gemido por parte de Hekapoo parecido al cual pertenece al de alguien que está a punto de llorar.

Cristel se alegra de ver que estos dos amigos parecen estar felices de volverse a ver y en especial por el hecho de Marco ha decidido dejar de pretender estar muerto para todos sus seres queridos.

". . . Muerto" Hekapoo.

Repentinamente el agarre de Hekapoo se volvió muy fuerte y sus garras comienzan a perforar sus ropas mientras que su ojos se pude ver un fuego abrasador de ellos para terminar estallando en un literal explosión de fuego.

La cual destruyo una de las paredes cercanas a ellos arrojando a Marco y Kar muy lejos de la vistas de Cristel.

"¡Marco!" Cristel.

"¡Marco Díaz estas muerto!" Hekapoo.

* * *

Luego de casi una hora de muchos golpes, gritos, patadas y pequeñas apuñaladas ocasionales por parte de Hekapoo ambos terminaron con una abrazo largo lleno de lágrimas de la reunión de estos, Cristel quien observo desde el principio normalmente pudo darse cuenta de la profunda amistad de estos dos casi pareciera que se conocen de muchos años.

"¡Aun así tiene mucho que explicar idiota!" Hekapoo.

Con eso Hekapoo golpea con gran fuerza la cabeza de Marco para luego regresar al interior de bar claro que ambos tuvieron que pagar por el daño que provocaron aun así terminaron sentándose en la barra tomando mientras Marco explica su situación de principio a fin.

Incluso mencionaron a Kar quien sin duda sorprendió demasiado a Hekapoo bueno Cristel debe admitir que la primera vez también se desmallo de la impresión ¿La pueden culpar? Por supuesto que no, seamos honestos ¿Qué tan común es encontrarse con un tentáculo de color purpura con negro parlante? ¡Ninguna!

Sin embargo de alguna u otra manera Hekapoo pudo controlarse lo suficiente para aceptarlo con cierta incomodidad por cierto el cantinero no se sorprendió al ver a Kar curiosamente menciono que no es la primera cosa rara que aparece en el Bar luego de eso comenzó una celebración en honor del regreso Marco.

Con tragos para Kar, Marco y Hekapoo mientras que Cristel se conforma con su pequeño jugo preparado especialmente para ella pero con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión Hekapoo en verdad los disfruta con una verdadera felicidad.

* * *

Para cuando la fiesta había acabado el Bar se encontraba mayormente abandonado por tarde que fuese o por la noche que haya debido a que en esta dimensión el día tiene una duración de cuarenta y nueve horas son pocos los que pueden soportar el día en este lugar y lo que lo hacen en estos momentos duermen tan profundamente sin importarles lo incomodo que sea el lugar donde se encuentran.

A excepción de Kar, Marco y Hekapoo quienes todavía seguían despiertos debido a que ambos no habían consumido la misma cantidad de bebidas que el resto de los demás.

"Mharco~" Cristel.

Cristel por otra parte duerme tranquilamente en su bosa de dormir colocada debajo de la barra siempre a la vista de Marco después de todo no puede perder a la linda hija de Star.

"No puedo creer que sea la Hija de Star están diferente de la última vez que la vi" Hekapoo.

" **Pero lo es** " Kar.

"Además todavía no puedo creer que estés dentro de Marco y tu ¿Estas ciego y Cabello negro? ¿Cómo diablos paso eso? ¿Sera porque te comió por esa oscuridad?" Hekapoo.

"Ni idea" Marco.

" **Solo sabemos que al despertar ya nos encontrábamos en ese templo, por lo demás todo es un espacio en blanco** " Kar.

"No importa cuántas veces hable contigo sigues dándome escalofríos" Hekapoo.

" **Tengo ese efecto con las mujeres** " Kar

A pesar de toda la loca situación Marco y Kar seguían contando toda su historia juntos mientras que en pausas Hekapoo contaba las suyas aunque son muy pocas considerando que mayormente pasaba una gran parte de su tiempo libre en este Bar aun así se puede notar la calma en el aire.

Para cuando terminaron de hablar decidieron tomarse un silencio entre ellos sin ninguna incomodidad solo que simplemente disfrutaron la compañía de ambos como solían hacerlo luego de sus aventuras juntos.

Hasta que Hekapoo noto claramente como Marco observaba momentáneamente a Cristel para regresar a su bebida puede sea de manera inconsciente pero es de manera sus ojos eran inconfundibles para ella y entonces se dio cuenta con tan solo mirar.

"Oye Marco, puede que este imaginando cosas o sea solo el alcohol. . .He. . ." Hekappo.

Comenzó a dudar si debería continuar hablando ya que en este momento no desea iniciar una discusión entre ellos luego de tanto tiempo pero aun así decidió tomar un poco de valor y hablar.

"No importa como lo veas Tu y Cristel son. . . " Hekapoo.

Abruptamente Marco levanta su mano deteniendo completamente a Hekapoo de seguir hablando.

"No tienes que decirlo. . . Por favor no ahora y menos cerca de ella" Marco.

Marco le mostro a Hekapoo unos ojos llenos de mucha tristeza los cuales le hicieron entender que hay una muy buena razón para las acciones de su amigo y por lo tanto se mantuvo cayada mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

"Lo siento" Marco.

"No te preocupes tienes tus razones después de todo" Hekapoo.

Repentinamente Cristel se levanta abruptamente sorprendiendo a Kar, Marco y Hekapoo ya que en su pequeño rostro se podía ver claramente el miedo pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo.

"Están aquí" Cristel.

* * *

I've been reading KONOSUBA and I must say it's a Master piece! I love Megumin and Kazuma those two are so lovely! Sadly Vol. 17 ends the light Novel **But!** There will be a sequel! Anyhow I'll probably write a Fanfic about it.

Well see you next time ;)


End file.
